Uma estranha no ninho
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Uma visita inesperada. Um segredo. Um cavaleiro ciumento com seu território ameaçado. Um amor impossível a primeira vista. Quantas mudanças isso pode causar? [yaoi!]
1. Quem é você?

**Uma estranha no ninho**

**Capítulo I: _Quem é você?_**

- Sendo assim, permito que você passe por Áries.

- Ah... merci, monsieur Mu! - fez uma reverência.

Mu sorriu e abriu passagem para a jovem.

- Tenha cuidado, certo? Embora eu acredite que você não venha a ter muitos problemas. Poucos cavaleiros estão em suas casas hoje.

- Eu... tomarei cuidado! Muito obrigada! - falou em grego, mas com forte sotaque francês.

Mu ficou observando enquanto a garota caminhava apressadamente. Esperava que a história que ela havia contado fosse verdadeira. Não se perdoaria se houvesse colocado o Santuário em risco.

poOoo

Quando passou por Touro, ela retomou o fôlego. Nem se dera conta de que começara a correr quando percebeu que o Segundo Templo estava vazio. Ainda passaria por tantas Casas Zodiacais e embora soubesse um pouco a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, temia que eles fossem mais cruéis do que pareciam. Ela chegaria viva em seu destino? Ah se todos fossem como o adorável Mu de Áries!

Firmou a mochila nas costas e olhou resignada para a próxima escada. Repassou a ordem do Zodíaco mentalmente. Gêmeos. Dois guardiões? Um deles com dupla personalidade, não era? Engoliu seco e continuou a caminhada.

- Ei Saga... tem alguém subindo aí.

- E?

- E daí que é uma mulher, mas está sem máscara. Seria alguma inimiga?

Saga saiu na porta do templo. Kanon estava no topo da escadaria.

- Uh! Mas que inimiga mais bo-ni-ti-nha! - deu um sorriso safado.

- Er... Je m'excuse! - parou uns dois degraus abaixo de Kanon. - Eu não sou inimiga!

Kanon puxou-a pela mão e girou-a por todos os lados possíveis.

- É... não parece uma inimiga, Saga.

- Tenha modos, Kan! - Saga se aproximou e olhou para a garota. - Quem é você?

- Tenha modos você, Saga! Ela parece inofensiva. - olhou novamente para a menina. - Bem vinda ao Templo de Gêmeos, habitado pelos mais lindos e perfeitos cavaleiros do Santuário. - piscou. - Quer entrar e descansar um pouco? Aí você pode nos explicar o que faz aqui.

Ela sorriu, um pouco sem graça. Aquele cara não parecia estar sendo bonzinho a troco de nada. Seria ele o que tinha dupla personalidade?

- Ah... oui! Merci.

Saga já adentrara o templo. Levaram a garota até um sofá.

- Então, já pode nos dizer. O que faz no Santuário?

Ela ficou aliviada por ter a chance de se explicar. E eles ouviram a história.

poOoo

Depois de responder ao questionário imenso de Kanon, ela conseguiu sair de Gêmeos. Câncer e Leão estavam vazias. Entrou receosa em Virgem e encontrou o guardião da Sexta Casa meditando. Ele continuou de olhos fechados quando disse:

- Então você conseguiu passar pelos gêmeos. Pode seguir adiante.

- Obrigada! Mas... não vai me perguntar quem eu sou e o que faço aqui?

- Mu já me disse. Ande, deve estar ansiosa por chegar em seu destino, não? Seja bem vinda ao Santuário.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Que sorte não ter de explicar toda a história mais uma vez. Acenou com a cabeça para Shaka e seguiu adiante.

Libra era mais uma das casas que estavam vazias. A francesa passou correndo por ali e subiu as escadarias com pressa. Estava chegando. Mesmo as escadarias sendo longas, se ela não tivesse maiores transtornos chegaria lá e viva!

Não viu ninguém quando parou na porta de Escorpião e então voltou a correr dentro do templo. Já podia avistar a saída quando tropeçou em algo e caiu.

- Ai!

- Quem está aí?

Para piorar, havia um guardião na casa. Ele ia achar que ela era uma inimiga. Fim da linha.

poOoo

- História interessante a dela, não maninho?

- Vou até Áries. Preciso saber se ela falou o mesmo para Mu.

- Por que está sendo tão seco comigo, Saga?

- Com você eu me entendo depois, Kanon. - disse ríspidamente, saindo porta afora.

poOoo

Milo pensou que estivesse ouvindo demais. Ou então alguma de suas bagunças havia caído. Não se preocupou.

Terminou de vestir a calça e saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos. Foi quando se deparou com a menina, que estava levantando.

- Quem é você? - passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos e ficou segurando a toalha, enquanto olhava para ela.

- Je... je suis...

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela ficou olhando para ele, sem conseguir falar mais nada. Aquele tórax bem definido completamente exposto, os cabelos loiros úmidos, os braços fortes, o corpo todo bronzeado e aqueles olhos azuis. Aquilo era um cavaleiro ou um deus grego?

- E então... quem é você?

Ela desatou a falar em francês, contando exatamente o que contara para os outros cavaleiros. Milo não entendeu nada. Reconheceu uma ou outra palavra, mas não compreendeu nem uma frase. Não tinha importância. Ele entendera o mais importante.

- Você disse Camus?

Ela não ouviu a pergunta. Estava olhando para além dele.

- Papa!

Ela correu e pulou nos braços de Camus, que estava parado na saída de Escorpião.

- Ahn? - Milo voltou-se para os dois e ficou olhando, sem compreender.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Sophie? - perguntou enquanto afagava os cabelos cor-de-fogo dela.

- Eu vim vê-lo, papa. - ela disse em grego. Sabia que ele acharia desrespeitoso que ela falasse em francês na frente de alguém que não compreendia.

Milo não tinha reação. Camus estava _afagando_ os cabelos daquela menina! A-f-a-g-a-n-d-o!

- Deveria ter me avisado. Sabe o risco que correu subindo sozinha pelas Doze Casas?

- Par... er... desculpe.

Camus afastou-a de si para olhá-la melhor.

- Você cresceu muito, chérie. Está linda.

O escorpiano estava espumando de ciúmes. Pigarreou, tentando chamar atenção.

- Ah, me desculpe, Milo. - disse Camus como se só então houvesse notado o grego. - Esta é Sophie. Sophie, este é Milo, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.

Conduziu a jovem até Milo. Ela esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo e ele hesitou. Ela não notou, mas Camus sim e lançou um olhar congelante para Milo. Rapidamente o escorpiano apertou a mão dela.

- É um prazer, Sophie.

- Igualmente, monsieur Milo.

Embora sorrisse de forma adorável, Milo estava explodindo por dentro. Queria envenená-la naquele aperto de mão. Sophie por sua vez estava encantada. Ele era ainda mais lindo de perto. E aquela mão forte, envolvendo a sua pequena e delicada. Ah! Até esquecera a presença de Camus.

- O que fez no joelho, petit? - perguntou Camus.

- Ah! - ela soltou a mão de Milo e olhou para baixo. - Eu... caí. Tropecei naquilo ali -- - ia apontar o objeto que estava no chão, mas o anfitrião já correra a esconder. Era seu pingüim de pelúcia.

- Essas coisas espalhadas pelo meu templo! Sempre esqueço de guardar, sabe? - Milo deu um sorrisinho amarelo. - Já volto! - sumiu dentro de um dos cômodos.

Camus pegou Sophie no colo.

- É melhor que não force o joelho. Eu a carrego até Aquário.

- Merci, papa.

- Je vous em prie. - virou-se para a saída. - Allez!

Quando Milo retornou para o hall, não havia ninguém.

- Maldita garota!

poOoo


	2. Ciumento, eu?

**Capítulo II: _Ciumento, eu?_ **

Shaka subiu rapidamente pelas escadarias e passou feito um flash por Libra.

"Como não pensei nisso! Milo certamente não acreditou no que Sophie disse! Como Camus pode não ter contado nada para Escorpião? E sobra para mim!"

Chegou no Oitavo Templo e entrou sem pedir licença como sempre costumava fazer. Encontrou Milo chutando um dos pilares ao ponto de parti-lo ao meio. Nenhum sinal de Sophie.

- O que fez com ela, Milo?

Ele continuou chutando o pilar e resmungando coisas incompreensíveis.

- O que fez com ela, Milo? - repetiu Shaka, no mesmo tom de voz baixo e calmo.

Escorpião não deu nenhuma resposta e passou a dar socos no pilar.

- O QUE FEZ COM ELA, MILO DE ESCORPIÃO?

Ele tomou um tombo. Parecia ter levado um baita susto.

- Shaka? O que está fazendo aqui?

Shaka soltou um suspiro longo. Então Milo nem percebera que ele estava ali. Que belo guardião.

- Vim saber o que fez com a filha de Camus. Senti seu cosmo elevado e fiquei preocupado com ela. O que você fez?

- Até você, preocupado com aquela fedelha? - cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado, com desdém. - Eu não fiz nada. Camus veio até aqui e depois os dois saíram. Só isso.

- Ei, ei, cadê a garotinha bonita dos cabelos vermelhos?

Milo e Shaka olharam para a porta. Lá estava Kanon.

- Foi para Aquário com o pai dela. - respondeu Shaka.

- Ah bom! Pensei que o peçonhento aí tinha atacado a mocinha. Sabem, seria um desperdício e... ai!

- Graças aos deuses! Pensamos que Milo havia machucado a menina. - disse Mu, que acabara de chegar ali com Saga.

- Por que você me beliscou? - perguntou Kanon, olhando emburrado para o gêmeo.

- Hunf. - replicou Saga e olhou para Milo e Shaka. - Então ela é mesmo filha de Camus?

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça. O cosmo de Milo já voltara ao normal.

- Mas se você não fez nada contra ela, por quê o cosmo elevado, Escorpião?

- Ciúmes, talvez? - inquiriu Kanon, com um sorriso provocativo.

Milo deu as costas para os amigos.

- Não é da conta de vocês. Agora, se estão tão preocupados com aquela pirralha, vão até Aquário. Aqui em minha casa vocês não têm nada a fazer.

- Acalme-se! Não precisa ser tão mal-educado. - disse Saga. - Chego a pensar que o idiota do meu irmão tem razão. Só pode ser ciúmes. Bem, meu caro Milo, agora você tem dois rivais a altura.

Milo voltou-se e encarou Saga.

- Dois?

- Exatamente. - apontou para si mesmo e antes que Milo revidasse, puxou Kanon pela túnica. - Vamos logo.

- Hun! Eu não gostei dessa sua história de ser rival do Escorpião... - saiu sendo puxado e resmungando.

- Fico feliz em saber que não aconteceu nada demais. - disse Mu, sorrindo. - Não se preocupe, Milo. Afinal, existem várias formas de se amar. E Sophie não ama Camus da mesma forma que você.

- Mas que inferno! Eu não estou... - olhou para o chão. - com ciúmes. - murmurou.

Shaka balançou a cabeça e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Mu.

- Melhor deixarmos ele sozinho, não? - disse o virginiano, saindo do templo.

Mu acenou para Milo e saiu logo atrás de Shaka.

- Com ciúmes, eu? - resmungou Milo quando se viu sozinho.

- E o que seria então, mon cher?

- Ca-Ca-Camus! Quer me matar do coração? - voltou-se para o francês e encarou-o com expressão séria.

- Não acredito que seu coração seja tão fraco. - aproximou-se e segurou os ombros de Milo, olhando-o fixamente. - Então não está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não. - murmurou, fugindo daquele olhar no seu.

- Ótimo. - olhou para o pilar quase todo destruído. - Treine no Coliseu, sabe que Athena não gosta que os templos sejam destruídos. Já que está tudo bem, vou voltar para meu templo. Tenho que preparar o quarto para Sophie.

" 'Preparar o quarto para Sophie'. Só existe _um_ quarto em Aquário e esse quarto é onde _eu_ durmo com o Camus. Não, eu só posso estar tendo um pesadelo!"

- Até mais, Escorpião. - Camus acenou e se dirigiu para a saída.

- Espere, Camus! - deu dois passos para a frente e segurou Aquário pela camisa.

- Sim? - afastou a mão dele de sua roupa.

- Por que nunca me contou sobre ela?

- É uma longa história, Milo. Podemos conversar depois? Eu realmente não posso deixa-la sozinha.

- Claro. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você, Camye.

Camus esboçou um sorriso e roçou seus lábios nos de Milo, afastando logo e saindo do templo.

- Definitivamente, Milo de Escorpião você ganhou uma grande rival. - falou consigo mesmo.

Foi até o quarto, trocou de roupa e saiu. Se ia ter que passar aquela noite sem Camus, então se divertiria de alguma outra forma, com quem quer que fosse.

ooOoo

- Uhm papa, você colocou aquecimento no chuveiro? Lembro que antes você tomava banho de água fria.

- Eu ainda tomo. Não gosto de coisas muito quentes. - sem que controlasse, Milo lhe veio a mente.

"Que tipo de pensamento é esse?", repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Mas foi melhor, non? Você não tomaria banho gelado. - sorriu e ajeitou a franja dela. - Sua cama já está pronta. Quer comer algo antes de dormir?

- Não, obrigada. Estou um tanto cansada, vou deitar. - inclinou-se e deu um beijo no rosto dele. - Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, chérie.

Camus ficou observando enquanto a jovem ruiva seguia até o quarto, bocejando. Parecia uma menininha, naquela camisola longa de algodão, cheia de estrelinhas estampadas. O aquariano jamais poderia imaginar que ela fosse procurá-lo no Santuário. O que Athena acharia daquilo quando voltasse de viagem?

Passou a mão pela franja, afastando-a da testa e suspirou. Athena não era importante agora. Mas Milo... sim, ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes. E mesmo que Camus explicasse sobre Sophie, não resolveria grandes coisas. Pensou em voltar ao Oitavo Templo, mas estava exausto. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer para dormir e foi para o escritório, onde já deixara um lençol e um travesseiro sobre o sofá. Sentou-se na poltrona atrás da grande mesa, vendo a pilha de trabalho que ainda tinha para concluir. Seria uma noite longa. No dia seguinte, ele resolveria os problemas pessoais.

ooOoo

- Papa, ele acordou!

Não, não podia ser. Milo relutou em abrir os olhos, pois não queria confirmar o que já desconfiava. Além disso, sentia sua cabeça doer. Mas estava com uma sede horrenda. Droga de ressaca. Sentia a boca seca e todos seus membros estavam doloridos, embora sentisse que estava se auto-recuperando com o poder de seu cosmo.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, tentou adivinhar onde estava. Pela voz feminina irritantemente carregada de sotaque francês que ouvira, só podia estar em Aquário. E por que diabos Camus deixara aquela fedelha velando seu sono? Não podia ele mesmo fazê-lo, se estava tão preocupado com o amante? Sentindo que ia elevar o cosmo de pura raiva, Milo respirou fundo para conter-se e finalmente abriu os olhos, deparando-se com aquele par de olhos verdes de cilhos longos e avermelhados. Rapidamente desviou o olhar dela, procurando Camus no quarto, que percebera então ser o seu.

- Sente-se bem, monsieur Milo? - perguntou Sophie, com um sorriso amável. Tivera de conter um suspiro de fascinação ao ter aqueles olhos azuis nos seus.

Ele não respondeu. Olhava ao redor e quando pousou os olhos na porta, viu Camus surgir por ela. O aquariano não disse uma palavra, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar gélido. Milo conhecia aquele olhar e sentiu-se mortalmente arrependido por, pela milésima vez, ter se deixado levar por seus impulsos sem pensar nas conseqüências. Não tinha idéia de como voltara para o Santuário, não se lembrava de nada, mas tinha certeza de que Camus o encontrara em péssimas condições e cuidara dele, como milhares de outras vezes fizera. Havia apenas uma diferença naquela ocasião: Sophie estava ali. E isso incomodava Escorpião profundamente.

- Busque um copo de água na cozinha, belle. Ele deve estar com uma terrível sede.

- Sim, papa.

Sophie levantou-se da beirada da cama, onde estivera sentada ao lado de Milo e saiu do quarto, indo atender ao pedido do pai. Camus observou-a enquanto saía e então voltou-se para o grego, ainda sem dizer o que quer que fosse.

- Você... - começou Milo. - Não devia ter se preocupado comigo. Sabe que eu apago mas depois acabo ficando bem.

- Não é sempre assim, Escorpião? Uma vez a mais não faz diferença.

- Me perdoe, Camus. Dessa vez é pra valer, juro que não vai voltar a acontecer.

Odiava ter de engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas. Mas odiava ainda mais a possibilidade de perder Camus por uma tolice daquelas.

Antes que Aquário pudesse responder, Sophie adentrou o quarto com o copo nas mãos. Entregou a Milo.

- Obrigado. - murmurou ele, a contragosto.

- Papa eu vou voltar para --

- Acho que uma vez que Milo acordou e está bem, não temos mais o que fazer aqui. - deu um aceno de cabeça na direção do escorpiano e virou as costas. - Pense bem como vai aproveitar essa noite, mon ami. Não sei se estarei tão disposto a te ajudar de novo.

Milo formou o nome de Camus em seus lábios, mas não teve tempo de dizer. O francês já saíra porta a fora e a ruiva o seguia. Quando passou pela soleira da porta, a garota olhou para Milo e sorriu.

- Fique bem, monsieur Milo!

Ele deu um sorriso falso em resposta e quando ficou sozinho, imitou a menina, com desdém.

- Fique bem, monsieur Milo! Hunf! Vou ficar bem quando você der o fora do Santuário e eu tiver o Camus de volta.

- Ah! Mas então os boatos são verdadeiros! - a voz soou do lado de fora do quarto, seguida de um risinho.

Afrodite surgiu na porta, com uma rosa branca entre os dedos.

- Bonjour! É assim que a adorável filha do seu francês diria, não Milo? - recebeu um olhar mortal de Escorpião e então sorriu. - Não me mate. Estou brincando! Mas me diga, o que ouvi por aí é verdadeiro, então? Meu querido amigo Milo de Escorpião está com ciúmes de sua ahn... enteada?

- Ela não é nada minha. - sibilou. - Qual é Dite, agora deu para curtir com a minha cara?

Milo levantou-se. Já estava cansado daquela pose de enfermo, quando tudo que sentia era uma ressaca infernal que ele já enfrentara outras vezes.

- Não, claro que não! - esperou Milo se aproximar e passou o braço por seus ombros. - Só acho que você está sendo a criatura mais tola desse mundo! Agindo dessa forma, você só vai ganhar o desprezo de Camus. E não é isso que quer, certo?

- É, pior que você tem razão. Mas que droga, por que ele nunca me contou que tinha uma filha? Na verdade ele nem mesmo me contou que já foi para a cama com uma mulher!

Afrodite balançou a cabeça, divertido com a situação. Passaram pela sala e então chegaram a saída do templo.

- Bem, eu posso te ajudar. Posso tirar a menina por umas horas do Santuário e assim você terá tempo de conversar e tentar se entender com ele.

- Mesmo? E por que você faria isso?

- Por que me dói ver o casal mais lindo desse Santuário, depois de mim e meu italiano, claro, brigados por uma besteira assim. E então, vai querer minha ajuda?

Milo olhou para o céu azul, lindo naquela manhã. Azul e lindo como os olhos de Camus.

Voltou-se para Afrodite com ar resignado.

- Eu não sei como agradecer. Fico te devendo essa Dite.

- Vai ser um prazer. - o pisciano sorriu. - Bem, agora vou resolver uns assuntos. Avisarei quando deixar o caminho livre, okay?

Milo assentiu. Só queria saber como faria para receber o perdão de seu amado. Essa sem dúvidas seria a pior parte.

ooOoo

Camus passou o resto da manhã trancado em seu escritório. Embora não tivesse ficado com Sophie tempo suficiente desde que ela chegara, explicou a jovem que tinha muito trabalho – o que era verdade só em parte – e ela compreendeu.

- Se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar!

- Obrigado. Fique a vontade, mas tome cuidado caso resolva andar pelo Santuário.

- Por enquanto ficarei aqui, mantendo essa casa em ordem! - sorriu.

Camus retribuiu com um quase sorriso e fechou-se na sala.

Agora estava lá, sentado na poltrona, olhando para algum ponto qualquer sem realmente vê-lo e lembrando de como sentira o cosmo fraco de Milo na porta de seu templo durante a madrugada. Fora até a porta já imaginando o que encontraria. E não errara em nada.

Lá estava um Milo completamente bêbado, murmurando coisas sem nexo. Agarrara-se a Camus de forma possessiva e, se Camus entendera bem, ele dissera algo como: "Eu não vou te dividir com ninguém."

Sim, definitivamente ele estava com ciúme. Mas isso não justificava sua ida para a farra. Camus o conhecia bem e sabia que havia sido traído, mais uma vez. Por que sempre suportava aquilo? Gostava tanto de Milo ao ponto de se submeter aquela situação? Estava sendo um tolo. Dessa vez, não iria ceder. Traí-lo por um ciúme imbecil era a gota d'água. Nem ao menos dera tempo ao aquariano para que ele pudesse se explicar a respeito da filha. Sempre infantil, aquele grego. Não. Camus não ia mais suportar. Estava acabado. Ponto final.

Pegou na papelada em cima da mesa, tentando se concentrar no trabalho. Deveria terminar logo, para poder passar um tempo com Sophie. Ainda nem mesmo perguntara a ela o que viera fazer no Santuário. Pensou então que nunca contara a ela sobre seu relacionamento com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Agora não havia mais motivos para dizer. De qualquer forma, aquilo dizia respeito apenas aos dois e a ninguém mais. Era hora de afastar aqueles pensamentos da mente.

- Ao trabalho, Camus de Aquário!

ooOoo

Sophie estava varrendo o hall do décimo primeiro templo quando viu o cavaleiro de Peixes adentra-lo. Ele possuía uma beleza andrógina que fascinou a jovem. Além disso, era muito simpático. Pelo pouco que havia falado com ela mais cedo, já lhe causara boa impressão.

- Ora, não me diga que seu pai está lhe usando como empregada? Nunca esperei isso do Camus! - exclamou, divertido.

- Na-não! Ele nem sabe que estou fazendo os serviços domésticos. - riu.

- Bom, então acho que ele não vai se importar se eu tirá-la do Santuário para um passeio pela cidade, certo?

Ela pareceu hesitar.

- Bem, acho que não tem problema! Mas vou avisá-lo.

- Gosta de fazer compras, não?

- Sim! Muito!

- Então escolhi a companhia certa. - sorriu e ficou esperando enquanto a garota ia avisar Camus.

Quando passaram por Escorpião, Afrodite fez questão de dizer a Milo que estava levando Sophie para fazer compras. Com certeza ia levar horas.

Milo acenou com a cabeça, agradecido. Disse por cosmo:

_"Fico realmente lhe devendo uma, Dite."_

_"Apenas faça a sua parte."_, respondeu o pisciano.

Sophie acenou alegremente para Milo. E Afrodite achou que farejara algo que ia ser realmente um problema.

ooOoo

Camus estava bebendo algo. Acabara o trabalho e estava em dúvida se descia ao Coliseu para treinar ou se aproveitava a oportunidade para ir romper com Milo.

Não precisou decidir.

- Camus... posso falar com você?

- Precisamos mesmo conversar, Milo. - deixou o copo sobre o balcão e acenou em direção ao escritório.

Ele queria privacidade. E não estava com um ar muito bom. Não seria fácil receber seu perdão. Talvez fosse até impossível.

ooOoo


	3. Confissões

**Capítulo III: _Confissões_ **

Sentados em um banco feito através de ruínas, Afrodite e Sophie tomavam um delicioso sorvete. Algumas sacolas estavam aos seus pés, recheadas das compras que haviam feito. Sophie fizera questão de comprar umas antigüidades para levar de presente a seus familiares na França. Também comprara algumas roupas gregas para si. Afrodite por sua vez gastara sem remorso com túnicas novas e vasos ornamentados para suas flores.

- Ah! O centro de Athenas é encantador! Fiquei contente por ter lhe acompanhado nas compras, monsieur Afrodite.

O sueco sorriu amavelmente e acenou com a mão.

- Já disse que não precisa usar esse 'monsieur', embora seja um tanto sensual. - riu. - Os cavaleiros não têm muita paciência com coisas como fazer compras. Geralmente convenço Athena a me acompanhar, mas não é uma companhia de todo agradável. A sua foi sem dúvidas melhor.

- Er... obrigada! - sorveu um pouco do sorvete. - Posso perguntar uma coisa? Não quero parecer curiosa ou fofoqueira mas...

- Sei que não é! O que quer saber?

- Ahn... os outros cavaleiros de ouro... têm namoradas? Ou mesmo... namorados?

Afrodite riu animadamente. Podia imaginar onde a garota queria chegar. Mais do que isso, e se ele deixasse escapar sobre o romance do pai dela com Milo? Não, teria de ser cuidadoso. Isso era algo que ela devia saber através de Camus e de mais ninguém.

- Bem, digamos que a maioria de nós encontrou sua alma gêmea ali nas Doze Casas mesmo. Áries e Virgem, por exemplo.

A jovem não pôde conter a surpresa, levando a mão direita aos lábios.

- Mesmo?

- Sim! Ah... e você deve ter notado que os gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, nutrem uma relação diferente da de simples irmãos.

- Eles... de verdade? - agora ela estava realmente chocada.

- Oh meu Zeus... - tomou um pouco do sorvete e olhou para ela. - estou te assustando com essas coisas, não? Bem, pode parecer um pouco estranho mas... é apenas amor. E quem escolhe por quem se apaixona, não?

Jogara a isca.

- Ahm... mas... e monsieur Milo? Ele também namora algum cavaleiro de ouro?

Peixes quase engasgou com o sorvete. Esperara a pergunta, mas não assim tão rápido.

- O Milo? Bem, aquele nunca se sabe. Realmente... só perguntando para ele. Mas, por quê a curiosidade?

As sardas quase sumiram do rosto dela, ocultas pelo rubor que lhe cobriu a face. Estava visivelmente embaraçada. Ia desatar a se explicar em francês, mas lembrou-se que deveria falar em grego.

- Isso... é que... nada demais.

- Não vai me dizer que está interessada nele! - sorriu sugestivamente.

Sophie imediatamente levantou-se, pegando suas sacolas.

- Claro que non, monsieur Afrodite! Que idéias! - disse nervosamente.

Afrodite tranqüilamente terminou seu sorvete e então levantou-se também. Sophie ainda não tomara todo o sorvete e estava quase derrubando-o.

- Não precisa ficar tímida. Se foi amor a primeira vista, eu entendo! Aliás, eu já me apaixonei assim uma vez. - comentou com ar sonhador.

- Jura? Como foi?

Começaram a caminhar, enquanto Afrodite lhe contava sobre seus romances. A garota aceitara bem o fato de a maioria dos dourados ter relações amorosas com outros homens. Não tinha nenhum preconceito sobre isso. Se era amor, por quê condenar? E Camus lhe ensinara a respeitar as pessoas e suas diferenças. Lhe ensinara a não jugar as pessoas; só os deuses tinham esse poder.

Afrodite poderia passar o resto da tarde e virar a noite falando sobre suas paixões. Ainda mais se com isso conseguisse fazer a francesa confessar que se apaixonara por um certo escorpiano. E ele sabia que conseguiria.

ooOoo

- Mas eu juro que dessa vez eu não te traí. Isso é, eu mal lembro o que aconteceu depois do décimo quinto copo.

Camus suspirou, exasperado. Estava de frente para a porta e de costas para Milo. Sentia vontade de voltar-se para o grego e coloca-lo em um esquife de gelo. Nenhuma daquelas desculpas mudavam os fatos. Ele estava decidido a dar um fim ao relacionamento dos dois. Não ia voltar atrás.

- Você também deveria me dar um desconto, Camus! Afinal, não foi traição nunca me contar sobre essa menina? E quanto a promessa de nunca esconder nada um do outro, han?

Milo foi para a frente de Camus e segurou-lhe os ombros, obrigando-o a manter-se perto e fitá-lo. Seus olhos azuis refletiam nos azuis do amado e acusavam, ao mesmo tempo que pediam perdão.

- São coisas completamente diferentes, Escorpião.

- Diferentes? Então você engravida uma qualquer lá no seu país e não é da minha conta? Não é traição? Mesmo porque pela idade que essa garota aparenta ter, nós já estávamos juntos quando você a _fez. _É diferente aonde, Camus de Aquário? Você nem tem certeza se eu o traí na noite passada, na verdade nem eu tenho certeza! Mas essa fedelha é prova que você me traiu.

Camus automaticamente deu um tapa no rosto do outro cavaleiro. Embora não fosse do tipo que agia por impulsos, não pôde se conter. Não podia suportar a forma com a qual Milo falava de Sophie. Não podia suportar a forma com a qual ele julgava, sem saber nada. Escorpião por sua vez levou a mão a face, onde fora acertado. Se olhasse no espelho, veria a marca perfeita dos dedos de Aquário ali.

- Camus...

- Se é esse o problema, se você está tão irritado em pensar que eu tive uma mulher, então eu vou dizer a verdade, para que não tenha mais motivos de me acusar. Sente-se, pare de ser infantil e me ouça.

Milo caminhou obedientemente até uma cadeira e se sentou nela.

- Estou pronto. Pode me contar. Como eu já disse, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você, Camus.

ooOoo

- Como pode ver, eu tive muitos amores! Mas tenho de admitir que nenhum se compara ao meu italiano! - Afrodite fez uma rosa vermelha surgir entre seus dedos e deslizou pela face, carinhosamente. - Aquele me fez querer ter apenas um amor e nada mais.

Sophie ouvia atenta e encantada. Ficou ainda mais deslumbrada ao ver a rosa aparecer na mão do pisciano.

- Eu queria encontrar um amor assim. Na verdade eu nunca havia me sentido como me senti ao ver o-- - parou imediatamente.

Afrodite voltou-se para ela e deu-lhe a rosa.

- Ao ver o cavaleiro de Escorpião?

- Afrodite!

- Ah, finalmente deixou de me chamar formalmente. - sorriu.

- Ah... pardon! Mas o que eu ia dizer é que... - parou no meio do caminho e olhou para a rosa. - Oui, você tem razão. Eu acho que me apaixonei pelo monsieur Milo.

"Bingo!"

- Oh querida, eu já podia prever. - abraçou-a e afagou-lhe os cabelos, então fê-la encara-lo. - Mas esqueça-o, antes que seja tarde.

Por que sua voz soara tão rígida? Parecia que o cavaleiro de Peixes que a acompanhara até então desaparecera ali. Por quê ele a desencorajava? Será que na verdade Milo tinha algum compromisso com alguém e Afrodite não quisera lhe contar? Sophie sentiu-se tola e magoada.

- Não fique triste. Cedo ou tarde você entenderá o que quero dizer. Mas não se esqueça do que lhe disse, será melhor para você.

Afrodite já podia avistar a entrada do Santuário. Teria dado tempo de os dois cavaleiros conversarem? Era bem provável que sim e que já houvessem feito as pazes. E nesse caso, que tipo de cena Sophie poderia encontrar? Teria de ser cuidadoso.

- Veja, já chegamos no Santuário! - segurou a mão da jovem. - Que tal tomarmos um chá em Virgem?

- Ma-mas... monsieur Shaka pode estar ocupado.

- Não o bastante para não nos receber!

Ele voltara a ser o mesmo Afrodite de momentos atrás. O que havia por trás daquela mudança repentina de atitude?

Sophie resolveu deixar de lado essas questões que a incomodavam. Entrou no Santuário conversando novamente de forma animada com o sueco. Um chá em Virgem parecia uma boa oportunidade para conhecer melhor os outros cavaleiros.

ooOoo

- Mas se era apenas isso, por quê nunca me contou?

- Eu planejava lhe contar quando fosse leva-lo até a França, para conhecê-la. Assim como pretendia contar para ela sobre... hum... nós, antes de apresenta-los. Não imaginava que ela fosse aparecer aqui.

- E por que esperar tanto?

- Todos precisavam estar prontos. Você me conhece, Milo. Sabe disso.

Milo pensou por um instante.

- É, você tem razão.

- ...

- Eu entendo agora sua posição. Você entende a minha também, não? Então, me perdoe Camus, eu juro novamente que o que eu fiz não voltará a acontecer.

- Eu te perdôo, mas acaba aqui. Todos têm um limite, mon ami. E o meu já esgotou.

Escorpião reagiu as palavras de Aquário imediatamente. Levantou-se e lançou-se contra Camus, abraçando-o pela cintura e encostando sua cabeça no ombro do francês.

- Não diga isso, por favor. Você tem idéia do quanto eu te amo, não? Você _tem_ que ter! Se estiver acabado para nós, estará acabado para mim. - soltou-o e virou-o de frente para si. - Eu não mereço uma última chance?

- Você já teve sua última chance e já desperdiçou-a.

- Eu sei que você não é frio como está tentando parecer, eu te conheço melhor que qualquer pessoa! - deslizou o indicador pelos lábios de Camus, que teve de contar até dez para não se render. - Você também me ama, Camus. E nós sabemos disso, não é mesmo?

- Vá embora, Milo. Nossa conversa já acabou.

- Daqui eu não saio. Não sem o seu perdão.

Milo abraçou-o com força e beijou-o, quase de forma violenta. Quanto o auto-controle de Camus podia suportar? Quem podia ser mais forte: seu orgulho ou seu coração?

ooOoo


	4. Sentimentos Aflorados

**Capitulo IV: _Sentimentos aflorados_**

- Minha casa por um acaso parece uma "Casa de Chá"? - Shaka seguia em direção a cozinha, aparentemente a contragosto.

- Não precisa se preocupar monsieur Shaka, eu realmente não--

O loiro voltou-se para Sophie, sorrindo simpaticamente.

- Sem problemas. É claro que será um prazer tê-la em minha casa para um chá da tarde. O problema é que Afrodite pensa que --

- Ah Shakinha, não seja rabugento vai! Em nenhuma outra casa desse Santuário tem chás tão bons quanto na sua! Além disso, somos amigos, não custa né?

Shaka balançou a cabeça. Era sempre a mesma coisa, a mesma discussão boba entre ele e o pisciano. Mas quando Afrodite não aparecia ao menos um dia da semana para tomar chá ele até sentia falta. O cavaleiro de Peixes era sem dúvidas o amigo de todos. Quase uma mãezona que sempre tinha um ombro amigo a oferecer quando era preciso. Virgem era um tanto reservado, escolhia a dedo suas amizades, tinha suas diferenças com alguns dourados mas possuía bom apreço por todos. E na lista dos mais chegados, Afrodite constava, sem sombra de dúvida.

Afrodite puxou Sophie pela mão, em direção a umas almofadas coloridas que estavam espalhadas no chão. Aquela parte do salão virginiano era linda, repleta de anjos e ninfas desenhados nas paredes e com as luzes do sol entrando pelos grandes vidrais. A francesa nunca visitara um lugar tão impressionante e aconchegante como aquele. Sentou nas almofadas como Afrodite lhe indicou e ambos ficaram esperando que Shaka retornasse com a bebida.

- Shaka, posso colocar umas rosas por aqui? Sinto que está faltando algo nesse hall.

- Você fará suas rosas mesmo que eu diga que não, estou certo? - respondeu ele, da cozinha.

- Sim, você está certo. Mas eu não entendo porquê desperdiça as flores da Sala das Árvores Gêmeas.

- Se elas nascem lá, ali devem permanecer. Aquele é um jardim sagrado, não posso profana-lo invadindo-o por puro capricho.

Afrodite suspirou.

- Sempre o corretíssimo cavaleiro de Virgem. - riu.

Não demorou para que Shaka retornasse trazendo as xícaras numa bandeja. Serviu aos convidados e a si mesmo.

- Obrigada. - Sophie sorveu um pouco do chá. - Delicioso!

- São de ervas indianas. Shaka sempre traz baldes delas quando volta de seu país.

- Isso porque não vou lá com freqüência. - voltou-se para Sophie. - Tenha certeza de que as especiarias indianas são as melhores.

Ela sorriu. Como aquele lugar era agradável. Um lugar onde homens eram treinados para proteger com suas vidas podia ser assim tão divino? Não lhe espantava que aquele fosse o Santuário de Athena. Só os deuses eram dignos de um lugar assim.

- Perdoe-me a curiosidade monsieur Shaka mas, o que é a Sala das Árvores Gêmeas?

- Bem, - bebeu um gole do chá. - é um jardim secreto que existe em meu templo. Fica dentro de uma sala e nesse jardim existem duas árvores onde brotam as belas flores de cerejeira. Como eu disse anteriormente, é um local sagrado.

- Aquela sala tem uma longa história. - falou Afrodite, com ar pensador. - Mudando de assunto, Shaka, será que você poderia avisar ao Mu que eu preciso que ele dê uma arrumada na minha armadura?

- Sim, mas... o que andou fazendo com sua armadura? Há tempos não somos obrigados a vesti-las.

- Estava arrumando meu templo esses dias e deixei a caixa dela cair. São só alguns arranhões, então acho que não dará muito trabalho.

- Posso chamá-lo aqui se quiser.

- Sim, por favor!

Shaka concentrou-se e chamou Áries telepaticamente. Esse por sua vez disse que subiria imediatamente até Virgem. Quem dispensava os chás indianos?

Mas antes que Mu aparecesse, quem surgiu em Virgem foi um dos gêmeos. Sophie não os conhecia bem e logo não pôde distinguir qual deles era.

- Ah, que bom que estão aqui! - aproximou-se e sentou-se despojadamente sobre umas almofadas. - Se importa de servir um pouco de chá para mim, Shaka?

Virgem ergueu uma sobrancelha, contrariado. Se ainda fizesse alguma confusão com a aparência dos irmãos, certamente reconheceria esse por sua atitude. Um folgado ao extremo aquele Kanon.

- Acho que você pode me ajudar, Dite. - disse o geminiano, voltando-se para Peixes. - Estou precisando de uns er... conselhos. - olhou para Sophie, sentada a seu lado e sorriu. - Oi filha do pingüim! Que prazer vê-la aqui.

- Pingüim?

- Um apelido bobo que deram a seu pai. - explicou Shaka, se levantando. - Vou buscar uma xícara para Kanon.

- Traga uns biscoitinhos também! - disse Kanon, de pirraça.

Shaka fingiu não dar a mínima. Afrodite pousou sua xícara vazia sobre a bandeja no chão.

- Muito me espanta você querer um conselho, Kanon. Geralmente você quer outras coisas.

- Bem, se você estiver disposto eu também aceito...

Sophie corou, ouvindo a conversa. O olhar de Kanon era quase sempre malicioso. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai: "Gêmeos são os piores. Especialmente o mais novo, Kanon. Quando passear pelo Santuário, lembre-se de nunca ficar sozinha com ele."

- Tenha respeito com Sophie! - Afrodite riu. - Conte-me, qual o problema?

- Aquele imbecil do Saga me expulsou do quarto na noite passada. Ex-pul-sou! E logo ontem, que eu estava com uma vontade louca de--

- Reunião dourada? - exclamou Mu, adentrando o templo. - Boa tarde. Ou eu diria noite? Já passa um pouco das seis.

Shaka já estava voltando com mais duas xícaras.

- Boa noite, Mu.

Sophie não podia acreditar que Áries e Virgem fossem mesmo namorados. Pareciam apenas bons amigos.

Mu sentou-se ao lado de Afrodite, em frente a Kanon e Sophie.

- O que achou do chá, senhorita Sophie? - sorriu. - O que fez em sua armadura, Afrodite?

- Ah, simplesmente delicioso! - respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo.

- Eu deixei ela cair e arranhou. - disse o pisciano, levemente manhoso. - Mas nada que dê muito trabalho para consertar.

Mu riu e balançou a cabeça. Pensara que fosse mais grave.

- E como eu ia dizendo, eu estava com muita, mas muita vontade de--

- Poupe-nos dos detalhes, Kanon. - disse Shaka.

- Hunf. E ele me mandou dormir no sofá.

Os cavaleiros não puderam conter o riso. Sophie riu discretamente, mas no fundo estava com dó.

- E por que isso? - perguntou Mu.

- Oras, e não é óbvio? Não é só Mi-- - Afrodite fez uma pausa. Quase falara demais. - Saga está com ciúmes.

- De quem? - perguntou Kanon, com ar legitimamente inocente.

Afrodite deu um ligeiro olhar para Sophie. Esta conversava com Shaka e não percebeu.

- Ah, mas só porque eu disse que ela é muito bonita? Estou mentindo?

- Sabemos como você é. - disse Mu com ar acusador e divertido a um só tempo.

- Eu sou inocente. Vocês sabem que estou certo, a garota é mesmo linda. Mas não é por isso que eu vou tentar fazer coisas assim pervertidas com ela.

Mal terminou de dizer isso, ele se inclinou para abraçar a jovem. Mas acabou por abraçar o ar e cair de lado nas almofadas onde ela estava sentada. Mu fora mais rápido e a teletransportara para seu lado.

- Não podemos confiar em você, Gêmeos. - disse Shaka, reprovadoramente.

- Sinto lhe dizer meu amigo, mas você merece que Saga tenha te colocado para dormir no sofá. - Afrodite deu de ombros. - Se quer se entender com ele, tente convencê-lo de que você não estava com segundas intenções em relação a Sophie.

- Dite, não fale dela como se ela não estivesse aqui. - disse Shaka, vendo que a menina estava envergonhada.

- Ah, perdão.

Kanon deixou a xícara na bandeja e se levantou.

- Vocês são todos maldosos. Sempre me julgando errado. - disse fazendo drama. - O chá estava ótimo, Virgem. Até mais. - acenou.

Quando ele saiu, Sophie perguntou em voz baixa:

- Será que ele ficou ofendido?

- Não se preocupe querida. Aquilo tudo foi só teatro.

- Nunca se deixe levar por esse rosto angelical que ele interpreta. - disse Shaka. - Kanon é imprevisível.

Os outros dois assentiram.

Sophie ficou encantada com a forma deles de tentarem protegê-la. Sentia-se uma criança recebendo mimos. Tinha dezenove anos e achava que já sabia se cuidar, mas não era por isso que ia dispensar os conselhos deles.

Os quatro passaram daquela conversa para histórias sobre os Cavaleiros de Ouro, como havia sido quando se conheceram, a tensão das guerras, os treinos árduos. Assim como a francesa pôde conhecê-los melhor, eles puderam conhecer seu lado maduro, conheceram as opiniões dela e ficaram encantados ao notar que ela muito se parecia com Camus. Como podia, se eles nem viviam juntos? Mas Sophie era exatamente o que eles esperavam de alguém que fosse educado pelo cavaleiro de Aquário.

Nessa conversa Sophie também ficou sabendo o paradeiro dos Cavaleiros de Ouro que estavam ausentes. Era provável que os irmãos Aiolia e Aiolos retornassem juntos e em breve. E segundo Afrodite, seu querido italiano também já devia estar as vias de retornar da Itália.

- E por quê não foram juntos? - perguntou a jovem.

- Ah, você verá como é aquele canceriano cabeça-dura! Para quem não o conhece, ele é malvado e assustador. Pura fachada, pode ter certeza. - sorriu, como se visse Máscara da Morte em sua mente. - Bem, ele disse exatamente assim: "Tenho assuntos sérios a resolver! Acha que vou aparecer no meu país com um cavaleiro que mais parece uma boneca a tira colo?"

Shaka e Mu riram da forma que Afrodite imitou seu amado.

- Que rude. E o que você respondeu?

- Sei que parece rude, minha cara Sophie. Mas é o jeito dele. No fundo sei que aquele italiano me ama. E ter me chamado de boneca foi uma forma que ele encontrou de me elogiar. - riu. - Então, eu respondi que cuidaria bem do Templo de Câncer, deixaria cheio de rosas para quando ele voltasse. E que se eu sentisse muita saudade dele, poderia me consolar com o Shura.

- Feito cão e gato, vocês dois. - disse Mu.

- Exatamente! Ele ameaçou cortar minha cabeça. Ah, tão carinhoso meu amor!

Sophie riu. Estava curiosa para conhecer o cavaleiro de Câncer e vê-lo junto de Afrodite.

- E o cavaleiro Shura? Ele está no Santuário?

- Não. - respondeu Shaka. - Ele teve de escoltar Athena em sua viagem até o Japão.

- Aposto como ela tinha segundas intenções. Nunca chamou nenhum de nós para escoltá-la.

- Saori já é uma mulher, mas continua mimada. Nunca entenderemos suas atitudes.

- Mas vocês tem de concordar que o Santuário é muito melhor sem ela. - disse Milo, que acabara de surgir ali.

- Perdeu o chá, Milo.- disse Afrodite, sorrindo.

Shaka observou de forma discreta o jeito com que Sophie olhava para o escorpiano. Ele só podia estar enganado. Ela não podia estar interessada nele! Mas estava óbvio que ela não sabia nada sobre o relacionamento de seu pai com Milo. Deuses! Virgem tinha de estar enganado.

- Fica para a próxima. De qualquer forma, tive um belo lanche da tarde.

Afrodite imediatamente entendeu a insinuação de Milo. E notou também que Shaka percebera os sentimentos de Sophie. Confirmou, com um discreto aceno de cabeça.

- Sophie, seu pai está lhe esperando. Vamos, eu posso conduzi-la até Aquário.

- Ah... merci! - levantou-se devagar, com medo que suas pernas tremessem tanto que não a sustentasse. Sentia as faces quentes, devia estar um verdadeiro pimentão.

- Não Milo! Eu a levei para sair, eu devo entrega-la sã e salva para Camus. - Afrodite levantou-se também e pegou as sacolas dele e de Sophie.

- E é melhor que você fique, Milo. Preciso ter uma conversa contigo. - disse Shaka.

"Esse tipo de atitude... por quê? Estão fazendo isso deliberadamente ou é só minha impressão? Será que não querem me deixar perto dele? Terá isso alguma relação com o que Afrodite me disse mais cedo?", pensava Sophie, perturbada por suas duvidas.

- Venha, Sophie. - Afrodite puxou-a pela mão. - Obrigado pelo chá, Shaka. Amanhã te levo minha armadura, Mu! Até mais, rapazes.

- Obrigada pela tarde. - disse Sophie e acenou para eles.

Os três cavaleiros acenaram de volta, enquanto viam Sophie e Afrodite se afastarem.

- O que queria falar comigo, Shaka?

Diria para Milo que a filha de Camus se apaixonara por ele? Shaka estava incerto se esta seria a melhor atitude a ser tomada.

- Sente-se. Não está com pressa, sim?

ooOoo

Camus deslizava o sabonete sobre sua pele clara, vendo as marcas recentes. Se pensava no que acontecera algumas horas atrás, ainda sentia o corpo estremecer. Mais uma vez, rendido. Seu limite havia esgotado, não? Então por quê caíra nos braços de Milo mais uma vez? A mesma velha história se repetindo. E havia apenas um culpado nisso: ele mesmo.

"Sempre se deixando levar, não é mesmo, Mestre do Gelo?", pensou, usando sarcasmo contra si.

Envenenado pelo Escorpião. Condenado a ama-lo eternamente. Isso incluía perdoar todas as faltas de Milo? Que fosse. Se entregara novamente, no fim das contas.

Terminou de se enxaguar e fechou o chuveiro. Em cinco minutos já estava vestido. Ficou na sala, lendo um livro qualquer e esperando Sophie. Estava terminando de ler a segunda página quando ela e Afrodite adentraram o templo.

- Chegamos, papa!! Veja quantas coisas comprei. - pegou as sacolas com Afrodite. - Vou leva-las até meu quarto, tá?

Camus assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigado por leva-la para conhecer Atenas, Dite.

- O prazer foi meu. Sua menina é adorável e parece muito com você. - sorriu, mas ao ver que Sophie já deixara o aposento acabou por ficar com o semblante serio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou o aquariano, notando a seriedade do amigo.

- Nada grave, acho. Mas o fato é que preciso falar com você. Apareça em Peixes amanhã, ok?

- Certo.

- Bem, boa noite. Diga a Sophie que lhe desejo bons sonhos. - voltou a sorrir.

- Boa noite.

Afrodite acenou e começou a se afastar.

- E Afrodite, foi de propósito, não foi?

- Oh, você percebeu? - riu. - O que importa é que deu certo. Até mais!

O que poderia ter acontecido? Camus levantou-se e foi apagar as luzes do grande salão de entrada de Aquário. Tinha o pressentimento de que fosse lá o que Afrodite tivesse para lhe dizer, não era algo bom.

ooOoo


	5. Apaixonada pelo Milo?

**Capítulo V: _Apaixonada pelo Milo?_**

- Ei Camus, o que temos para o café ho--

Milo se deparou com uma ruiva de ar confuso e um ruivo de olhar fatal. Por um momento esquecera completamente que a filha de Camus estava no Santuário. Ele acabara de acordar, subira para Aquário bocejando e coçando os olhos, era um tanto lerdo de manhã, mal lembrava o que tinha comido no jantar. Ah sim! Uns biscoitinhos e uma xícara de chá na Casa de Virgem. Por isso seu estômago roncava tanto logo cedo.

- Por um acaso nunca lhe disseram que é falta de educação entrar na casa de alguém sem bater na porta?

- E por um acaso nunca lhe avisaram que não tem porta alguma na entrada de Aquário?

- Pedir licença não tira pedaço, Escorpião. O que quer? - perguntou Camus, enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada.

"Papa e monsieur Milo são amigos, pelo que sei. Mas por quê será que estão se desentendendo logo cedo? Será que é só brincadeira?", pensou Sophie, segurando uma faca nas mãos, sem nenhuma ação.

- Eu vim tomar café-da-manhã com você, como sem--

- Fique a vontade. Mas eu já terminei meu café e tenho de ir até Peixes. Sophie lhe fará companhia. - disse, se levantando.

- Mas papa, você nem terminou sua tor--

- Seja uma boa anfitriã, certo? E você, Escorpião, seja gentil com Sophie. Até!

Camus deu um aceno breve com a mão e saiu da pequena sala, deixando nela um Milo perplexo e uma Sophie tímida.

- Er... por favor, sente-se e fique a vontade, monsieur Milo. Vou pegar uma xícara para o senhor.

- Ahm... tá. E não me chame de senhor, eu não sou tão velho.

Escorpião passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros - um gesto típico seu - e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. Não estava em seus planos tomar café com aquela menina mas, com a fome que estava não ia recusar aquela farta refeição que parecia chamá-lo. Só gostaria muito de entender o que dera em Camus. Aquilo era jeito de trata-lo logo pela manhã? Tudo culpa daquela garota. Antes dela aparecer ali, as coisas não estavam daquele jeito. E Milo não se espantaria se Camus tivesse voltado atrás e resolvido terminar com ele. Para falar a verdade, era só o que faltava. Ia ter de esgotar seus argumentos para não perder o aquariano e se seus argumentos não fossem o bastante teria de envolvê-lo em seus braços e prová-lo de outras formas que não podiam ficar separados. Isso o lembrava que aquela tarde passada no escritório de Camus havia sido quente, em todos os sentidos da palavra. No final, poder contemplar aquelas marcas espalhadas pelo corpo do francês havia sido como provar o néctar dos deuses. E se aquela ruivinha inconveniente não estivesse ali, Milo poderia ter possuído Camus na mesa do café mesmo. Ah!, que bela forma de se começar o dia...

- Monsieur Milo? - Sophie estalou os dedos em frente aos olhos dele.

- O que? - exclamou ele de forma que a assustou.

- Su-sua xícara. - estendeu-lhe a louça. - Quer que eu o sirva?

- Não. - disse ele pegando a jarra de louça com o leite. - Obrigado.

Ela sentou-se e pegou sua própria xícara, bebendo o líquido lentamente enquanto o fitava, discretamente. Impressão sua ou ele estava mais corado do que antes? Que besteira, claro que era impressão! E seus modos eram tão sedutores! Até mesmo o jeito com que derramava o leite dentro de sua xícara e com que adoçava a bebida. Não, sem muito açúcar. Aprendera com Camus a apreciar algumas bebidas mais amargas. E mesmo o café com leite não deve ser muito doce. Um bom café é servido sem açúcar.

- Zeus, essas torradas são as melhores! - comentou distraídamente depois de dar uma mordida feroz na torrada.

- Oui. - Sophie sorriu e deu uma mordida em sua torrada.

Impressão ou o jeito de falar dela estava mais parecido com o de Camus? Besteira, ela estava apenas há dois dias ali. Seu sotaque era bem mais carregado que o do pai. Camus quase não tinha sotaque, só quando se exaltava muito. E quando estava muito excitado, deuses! Milo amava ouvi-lo gemer coisas em sua língua natal, mesmo que não compreendesse. Droga, não era momento para pensar em coisas assim. Do jeito que conhecia seu corpo, sabia que logo ele estaria reagindo aqueles simples pensamentos. Se a menina percebesse e contasse para Camus... não, era melhor nem pensar!

- Monsieur Milo...

- Sim?

- Você gosta de garotas mais novas?

Que diabos ela estava perguntando?

- O que?

- Perguntei se aceita um pedaço de queijo.

"Lembre-se de lavar seus ouvidos no banho hoje, Milo.", pensou consigo mesmo. Estava perdido em devaneios naquela manhã. Se bem que... ela podia ter dito aquilo, não podia? Espere. Aquela era a filha de Camus! É, ele estava ouvindo demais.

- Não, obrigado. Na verdade, eu já estou indo nessa. Tchau!

"Impressão minha ou todos estão estranhos essa manhã?"

Sem resposta para seu pensamento, Sophie terminou logo de comer e preparou-se para arrumar a mesa e o resto da casa.

ooOoo

- Afrodite, isso não faz o menor sentido. Não faz nem três dias que Sophie está aqui! Ninguém se apaixona em tão pouco tempo.

- Não? Pois você nunca ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista?

- Ridículo. Essas coisas não existem na realidade. Você anda vendo muitos filmes, Peixes.

- Ah bobinho! Parece que Milo não derreteu direito esse gelo aqui. - apoiou o indicador na direção do coração de Camus.

Aquário não respondeu, apenas olhou sério para o amigo. Aquela história era inconcebível! Sophie, apaixonada por Milo? Não. Absolutamente ridículo. Amor a primeira vista? Que tolices eram aquelas que Afrodite estava dizendo? Definitivamente Afrodite de Peixes, você não pode ficar longe do cavaleiro de Câncer. Faz mal a sua saúde mental.

- Se não acredita em mim, então pergunte ao Shaka. Até mesmo ao Mu. Tenho certeza de que eles notaram.

- Vocês estão equivocados. Não há a menor possibilidade disso.

Camus levantou-se da escadaria que intermediava os templos de Aquário e Peixes, onde Afrodite permaneceu sentado. Estava claro que a notícia o perturbava. E não acreditava porque não lhe era conveniente acreditar. Não era típico dele agir assim. A idéia de que Sophie pudesse estar apaixonada por Milo lhe abalara, não se podia negar.

- Sei que não é da minha conta mas, não acha que para evitar maiores problemas seja melhor que você abra o jogo com ela logo? Camus, ela está sujeita a descobrir da pior maneira possível. Eu mesmo quase deixei escapar ontem sobre você e o Milo.

- Obrigado por sua preocupação, Afrodite.

E dito isso, Camus se afastou em direção a seu templo.

"Amar pode ser tão complicado!"

ooOoo

Milo estava sentado na escadaria que conduzia a seu templo. Segurava o pingüim de pelúcia que ganhara num amigo secreto feito entre os dourados, há uns quatro anos atrás. Quem o havia tirado mesmo? Ah, claro! Aiolos. "Para você se lembrar do Camus.", dissera o sagitariano. Como se ele se esquecesse. Poderia esquecer até o próprio nome, mas Camus continuaria na sua memória. Oras, não fazia o menor sentido estar com ciúme da filha dele, então. Estavam juntos há tanto tempo, o que uma criança poderia mudar nisso? Tolice. Completa tolice o que havia feito naqueles dois dias. Mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar a antipatia que sentia quando via a garota. Por causa dela, ele estava tendo de dormir sozinho em Escorpião. E também não era culpa dela que Camus não tivesse ficado para o café-da-manhã? Não, isso foi culpa sua, Milo. Com o corpo frio, o aquariano pensava melhor. Agora Milo teria o dobro do trabalho para fazer as pazes com ele.

- É, acho que vou ficar mais umas longas noites dormindo só com você, Camye. - disse para o pingüim.

- Puxa vida, eu saio do Santuário e você cria um caso de amor com o pingüim que eu te dei? Se eu soubesse que o Camus ia deixar o caminho livre eu tinha ficado na fila! - Aiolos riu.

- Hey, quer me matar de susto, seu louco? - Milo riu também. - Não conte que viu essa cena para ninguém, ok?

Aiolos fez sinal de cruz com os dedos e beijou-os.

- Juro pela minha mãezinha, que Zeus a tenha.

- Idiota. Como foi a viagem? Cadê seu irmão?

- Foi ótima, peguei até um bronzeado olha! - fez uma pose de garoto mau. - Advinhe onde o gatinho manhoso do Santuário ficou?

- Em Virgem?

Sagitário sentou-se ao lado de Milo.

- Na mosca.

- E você deixou?

- Azar o dele. Todo mundo sabe que o Shaka não quer vê-lo nem pintado de rosa na frente dele. Para mim tanto faz, não sou ciumento. - riu. - Agora me conte, que aconteceu com você e o boneco de neve?

- A filha dele apareceu no Santuário e... bem, a gente andou tendo umas briguinhas, isto é, eu e o Camus. De qualquer forma, como a pirralha tá ficando em Aquário eu tenho que dormir em casa mesmo.

- E-e-espera aí! Tá me dizendo que o Camus tem uma filha?

- O que? - Aiolia exclamou, fazendo Milo e Aiolos olharem para ele, que estava subindo a escadaria.

- Já de volta, irmãozinho?

Aiolia não respondeu, só olhou um pouco emburrado para o irmão mais velho.

- Que marca é essa na sua cara, Leão? - perguntou Milo, contendo o riso. Podia imaginar Shaka perdendo as estribeiras e metendo a mão na cara de Aiolia. Que cena digna de ser filmada e ele perdera.

- Vão a merda, vocês dois. - rosnou Aiolia. - Que história é essa de o Camus ter uma filha?

- Ih, longa história. Nem quero tocar nesse assunto.

- E não é que o Escorpião está com ciúmes? - caçoou Aiolos. - Bem, mas agora estou curioso para ver quem é a garota. Vamos, Oria! Vou deixar minhas coisas lá em casa e daí nós subimos pra Aquário para uma visitinha!

- Vamos nessa. - disse Aiolia, meio desanimado.

- Ânimo garoto! Foi só um tapa!

Milo ficou vendo os dois passarem por seu templo, entre briguinhas e risos. Até Aiolos dizendo que ele estava com ciúmes? Aquilo só podia ser complô.

Lembrou então da conversa que Shaka tivera com ele no dia anterior. Aquilo sim era loucura!

_"- Sophie é uma garota e está numa idade que as meninas se apaixonam facilmente. Aqui no Santuário ela poderia se apaixonar por qualquer um de nós. Até mesmo você, Milo._

_- O que? Ah, corta essa Shaka! _

_- Você e Camus deveriam tomar precauções quanto a isso. Já pensou no problema que seria? _

_- Isso não vai acontecer. De onde tirou essa idéia?_

_Shaka apenas dera um meneio de cabeça e mudara de assunto. Aquilo seria um problema, certamente."_

- Que besteira. - disse Milo para si mesmo. - Acho que vou pro Coliseu treinar, antes que minha cabeça pire.

- Podemos conversar antes, Milo?

A voz pegou-o tão de surpresa que Milo sentiu como se estivesse congelado ali no chão. Voltou-se devagar com a cabeça para trás.

- Claro... Camus.

ooOoo


	6. Mudança de comportamento

**Capítulo VI: _Mudança de Comportamento_ **

- Cavaleiros de Leão e Sagitário?! - Sophie fez um sinal respeitoso com a cabeça e então esticou a mão para cumprimentá-los. - Estou... encantada em conhecê-los.

- E eu estou surpreso! Não fazia idéia de que o boneco de neve tinha uma filha. - Aiolos sorriu. Sophie o achara um tanto simpático. Seu irmão parecia educado e atencioso, mas um pouco sério. Até levemente amedrontador.

- Bem, acho que nenhum dos cavaleiros sabia. - a jovem deu um olhar tímido. - Papa é um tanto reservado e... penso que ele não quis misturar os assuntos a meu respeito e a respeito de nossa família com os do Santuário. Eu mesma pouco sabia a sobre a vida dele aqui na Grécia.

"E provavelmente ela não sabe sobre ele e o Milo", pensaram os irmãos, trocando um olhar cúmplice.

- Não garanto lhe informar sobre a vida do seu pai, mas sobre o Santuário posso lhe contar grandes histórias.

- Você ficou muito tempo desatualizado sobre esse lugar, Oros. Eu provavelmente tenho histórias mais interessantes a contar que nem você sabe.

- Ah, calado Aiolia! Eu como irmão mais velho possuo muito mais experiência. Não importa que Athena tenha demorado a me reviver e eu tenha perdido muita coisa! Ainda assim, sobre os tempos antigos e a essência de um Cavaleiro de Ouro nos tempos em que...

- Não ligue para ele. - disse Aiolia a Sophie. - Meu irmão se julga um grande sábio, mas na verdade ele ainda tem muito a aprender comigo!

- O que? Pois então me mostre como e quando me superou e eu darei o braço a torcer! - disse Aiolos, com ar alegre e ficando em posição de combate.

Sophie achou graça da cena dos dois. Estava claro que se davam muito bem, coisa que não acontecia com todos os irmãos. Ela gostaria de ter uma irmã ou um irmão. Se tivesse um, gostaria de ter uma relação boa assim como Sagitário e Leão demonstravam ter.

- Por favor, não lutem aqui ou meu pai irá colocá-los num esquife de gelo! - riu. - Vocês... poderiam me contar sobre isso de Athena tê-lo revivido, monsieur Aiolos? Significa que o senhor já morreu?

- Olha Oria, ela me chamou de 'monsieur'! Estou me sentindo tão importante agora. - sentou-se no chão mesmo, de pernas cruzadas. - Vou lhe contar essa longa história...

Aiolia sentou-se no chão também.

- É melhor você se sentar também, Sophie. Quando Aiolos começar, não vai terminar tão cedo.

ooOoo

- Você realmente gosta desse pingüim. Já te disseram que já passou da idade de brincar com essas coisas faz um bom tempo?

Não podia ser o mesmo Camus daquela manhã. Mas o fato era que Milo pouco se importava com o que tivesse alterado o humor do francês. O que importava era que até então ele não havia sequer cogitado o fim do relacionamento dos dois e ainda estava sendo dócil! Ah, dava até vontade de soltar rojões. "Acho que o Camus realmente me ama! Ei, em algum momento eu duvidei disso? Que bobagem!"

Milo aproximou o bichinho de pelúcia do rosto de Camus.

- É, consigo notar uma leve semelhança entre vocês.

- Sem graça. - olhou feio para o escorpiano, mas sem estar realmente bravo. - Me diga algo, mon ami. Pela primeira vez, acho que não tenho idéia de como agir.

- Você não acha mesmo que a menina esteja gostando de mim, acha? Isso é besteira Camus.

- Mas e se for, Milo? O que você vai fazer?

- Oras, como o que vou fazer? Nada. Eu não farei nada. Ela é como se fosse sua filha, não é verdade? É óbvio que eu não farei nada.

- ...

- Droga Camus, o que você quer que eu diga? Além do que, é bem provável que isso seja loucura da cabeça do Afrodite!

Camus continuou calado. Esperava que Milo lhe desse uma solução que ele mesmo não era capaz de encontrar. Queria estar preparado antes de ter certeza do que Sophie estava sentindo. Por quê ela tinha de aparecer ali sem aviso? E ainda se apaixonar por Milo! Era como se tivessem pego sua vida e virado-a de cabeça para baixo, num rápido e decisivo movimento. Uma solução. Seria possível que ele encontrasse uma solução?

Sentiu o braço de Milo em torno de seu ombro, puxando-o para mais perto.

- Se isso for verdade, já não há nada que possamos fazer. É como dizem por aí, não se pode mandar nos sentimentos.

Camus assentiu. Às vezes alguma coisa útil saía daquela cabeça loira.

- Acho que eles têm razão. - continuou Milo.

- Ahn?

- Não se pode mandar nos sentimentos. Veja eu, não posso controlar o que sinto por você.

Antes que Camus pudesse protestar, Milo beijou-o. Não podia perder aquele momento de fraqueza do aquariano.

"Não. Não se pode mandar nos sentimentos, mon cher."

ooOoo

- Não há nada que possamos fazer. Tentamos, mas agora dependerá somente dos três.

- Você tem razão Shaka. - Afrodite bebericou o casual chá. - No entanto, fico triste por Sophie. Ela é uma moça tão adorável.

- Pensamos como você, Afrodite. - disse Mu. - E é uma pena que não possamos fazer nada. Mas e quanto a Milo e Camus? Eles estão brigados ainda?

- Como se isso fosse possível. - murmurrou Shaka.

- Eles estavam em Escorpião quando passei por lá, no caminho para chegar aqui.

- E Sophie?

- Em Aquário, ouvindo histórias de Aiolos.

- Budha... tenho uma dó profunda dela. Quando Aiolos começa a contar histórias, não há deus que o faça parar.

Mu e Afrodite assentiram. Todavia, talvez fosse melhor assim. Ouvindo as histórias de Sagitário a francesa ficaria entretida e não daria falta de seu pai. Junto de Milo, Camus certamente demoraria para retornar.

Para retornar à razão e a seu templo.

ooOoo

- Você também não pode mandar em seus sentimentos por mim, não é? - disse Milo em voz baixa e sensual, dando um sorriso maroto.

Camus não respondeu, o que Milo já esperava. E por saber que o aquariano não admitiria que ele provocava.

Aquário permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada na curva do pescoço de Escorpião, sentindo-lhe o aroma másculo do perfume misturado com o de sua pele. A mão direita estava apoiada no peito de Milo, na direção do coração, e assim Camus podia sentir que as batidas cardíacas dele não haviam voltado ao ritmo normal ainda. Sua própria respiração ainda estava alterada. E havia algo de sublime nesses pequenos detalhes, nas quase imperceptíveis sensações que ficavam após terem feito amor.

Novamente, eram apenas dois amigos, que se amavam mais do que como tal. E ao mesmo tempo, dois amantes que já não podiam mais viver um sem o outro. O Santuário poderia desabar sobre suas cabeças que não faria diferença. Estavam juntos. Haviam desfrutado daquele momento de paixão indescritível. Sentiam seus corpos fracos e preguiçosos em contato e isso era tudo que podiam pedir e desejar.

Não podiam mandar nos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Há quanto tempo haviam perdido o controle sobre eles?

- Milo...

Escorpião ergueu a mão, fazendo sinal para que Camus parasse.

- Não diga nada. A menos que seja para admitir que está perdido por mim, não diga nada. Não vamos estragar o momento. Nós sentimos falta de um momento assim. Você sabe disso.

Camus não poderia negar a si mesmo que estava sentindo a falta de Milo em sua cama toda noite. Talvez fosse apenas por costume, por sentir a cama mais espaçosa estando sozinho nela. O sexo fazia falta, também, mas a presença do grego em sua vida era tão forte há tantos anos que era impossível não sentir saudade quando não estava perto dele. Que fossem algumas horas, faria diferença. Mesmo que Camus não admitisse a ninguém, ele sentia. Ele sabia.

Mas e quanto ao tempo que deveria passar com Sophie? Desde que ela chegara no Santuário, eles pouco haviam ficado juntos. Todos os cavaleiros – exceto Milo – estavam se desdobrando em mimos para a garota, quando ele não lhe dera a devida atenção. Se ela viajara até a Grécia, era porque se importava e até precisava da presença de Camus. Já fazia um ano e meio que ele não ia visita-la. "Fiquei preocupada.", ela explicara, no dia seguinte à sua chegada em Atenas. "Você sempre ia me visitar anualmente. Mas agora que sou maior de idade, acho que já posso lhe poupar desse trabalho. Você não está bravo comigo por eu ter aparecido sem avisar, está, papa? Juro que não quis atrapalhar.", dissera.

Sim, ela se importava em ter contato com ele. E no entanto, ele estava colocando tudo em primeiro plano, fosse o trabalho ou Milo, e deixando a filha para trás. Sophie nunca o cobrou por não estar sempre ao lado dela. Não o cobrava agora por não estar dedicando seu tempo a ela, quando ela estava ali só por ele. Quando as coisas ficaram mais calmas, após a Segunda Guerra Sagrada, ela lhe perguntara se ele não poderia ir morar na França. Ele podia e uma pequena parte sua desejava isso, mas havia Milo. E por Milo, ele havia ficado. Sophie nunca soube o real motivo pelo qual seu pai permaneceu na Grécia, mas respeitou. Sem cobranças, sempre compreensiva e amorosa.

Camus estava em falta com ela. Com a idade que Sophie tinha, ele já era um Cavaleiro de Ouro com experiências que um humano comum jamais poderia imaginar ou compreender; mas ela era apenas uma moça, uma jovem como qualquer outra e queria estar perto daquele a quem chamava de pai. Não era pedir demais. Não era nada que Camus não pudesse realizar. Entretanto, ele estava ali, nos braços de Milo, quando o mínimo que podia fazer era dedicar um pouco de seu tempo à filha.

Não importava que ela houvesse se apaixonado por Milo. Não importava o que quer que dissessem. Ela merecia um tempo ao lado de Camus. E ele ia dedicar-lhe esse tempo.

- Onde vai? - perguntou Milo, vendo Camus levantar-se bruscamente.

- Eu tenho um dever para com ela, mon cher. Você dificilmente irá compreender, mas como pai estou sendo negligente e quero consertar isso a tempo.

Camus vestiu-se sem delongas e deu um beijo rápido em Milo sem o qual ele não teria conseguido que o escorpiano o deixasse sair.

E Milo se viu sozinho mais uma vez, mas não sentiu ciúmes no primeiro momento.

"Você tem razão, Camus. Eu não consigo compreender."

ooOoo

- Você não tem idéia, assim só me ouvindo dizer, de como aquele lugar era impressionante! Nossas armaduras pareciam reluzir mais, o brilho dos olhares de quem quer que fosse ali pareciam mais intensos. Não, não há como você imaginar Sophie, mas eu garanto: você ficaria impressionada.

E ela estava mesmo impressionada, não parecia em momento algum ter se cansado da longa narrativa de Aiolos. Aiolia, pelo contrário, ficara entediado na metade da história e voltara para o Templo de Sagitário, onde pretendia descansar. Tanto Aiolos quanto Sophie não pareceram se importar.

- Mas então vocês poderiam ter ficado nesse lugar, não é mesmo? Não seria melhor do que reviver? Afinal de contas, aqui na Terra estamos sempre sujeitos a sofrer, acredito que especialmente vocês, por serem designados a proteger o mundo.

- Pensando assim, é, você tem razão. Mas havia um problema. - falou com ar sério e leve tom dramático na voz.

- Mesmo? Qual? - perguntou a ruiva inclinando-se, com expressão curiosa.

- Lá a maioria de nós acabou sendo separada. E só voltaríamos a nos encontrar no julgamento dos deuses. Me lembro que Saga ficou tão abatido por não poder encontrar Kanon e esclarecer os assuntos dos dois. Shura também me pareceu um tanto abatido, mas não quis falar sobre. Eu também acabei ficando um pouco triste por não estar junto de meu irmão e dos meus outros amigos e por ver os que estavam perto de mim tristes. Entende? Apesar da beleza do lugar e da paz que deveríamos sentir ali, não ficamos em paz.

- Acho que... entendo. Mas e... sobre esse tal julgamento?

- Uhm, essa é uma parte complicada e muito interessante. Vou lhe contar.

- Oh ma chérie, parece que me descuidei e você não ficou em boa companhia. - Camus deu um riso discreto, mas que deixou Aiolos um pouco surpreso. Quase nunca viam Aquário perder a postura séria e fria. - Em que parte da narrativa estamos, Sagitário? A estada nos Campos Elísios, talvez?

- Não boneco de neve, eu acabei de sair dessa parte. Ia contar sobre o julgamento.

- Vocês se importariam em deixar essa parte da história para outro dia? - Camus abaixou próximo a filha e segurou-lhe os ombros de forma carinhosa. - Estava pensando em levar Sophie para umas compras. O que acha de comprarmos umas coisas e fazermos um banquete francês para nós essa noite, belle?

A face alva da jovem se iluminou. Voltou-se para Camus e abraçou-o.

- Oui, oui papa! C'est une excellent idée!

- Imaginei que fosse gostar, ange. - beijou-a no alto da testa. - Você não se importa, Aiolos?

- Claro que não! - Sagitário sorriu. - Quando quiser, Sophie, é só me procurar no Nono Templo. Contarei essa história e quantas outras quiser.

- Oh, eu ficarei muito contente, monsieur Aiolos.

- E lembre-se que não precisa me chamar de 'monsieur'. - piscou. - Bem, acho melhor eu ir mesmo para casa antes que um leão folgado bote fogo nela!

Logo Sophie e Camus estavam a sós.

- E então, já tem alguma idéia de qual será nosso menu?

- Por que não decidimos no caminho?

- Ótimo! - Aquário sorriu e puxou a filha pela mão.

Ainda estava em tempo de consertar as coisas. E era bom estar com ela e ser o pai dela.

ooOoo


	7. Tomando Decisões

**Capítulo VII: ** **_Tomando decisões_**

- Eles fizeram um jantar e não te convidaram?

- Sim e se você perguntar isso mais uma vez eu não vou responder. Então, posso ou não jantar com vocês?

- Jantar com a gente ou jantar _a gente_? - perguntou Kanon, ouvindo a conversa do irmão com Milo.

- Bom, isso depende de vocês. - retrucou Escorpião, com um sorriso insinuante.

- Tá, entra logo. - disse Saga empurrando-o templo adentro. - Para ter descido até aqui seu caso deve ser grave.

Milo pulou para o sofá, ao lado de Kanon, que assistia tevê. Saga se dirigiu até a cozinha, de onde vinha um ótimo aroma de comida grega.

- O Saga quem cozinha para vocês?

- Claro! - respondeu Kanon como se fosse óbvio. - Eu mal sei esquentar o leite.

Milo deu de ombros. De qualquer forma, parecia ter sido uma boa escolha jantar em Gêmeos. Sua geladeira estava totalmente vazia já que em geral ele fazia as refeições na Sala do Mestre – quando Saori estava no Santuário – ou na Casa de Aquário e uma vez que não podia jantar em nenhum dos dois lugares, as opções que restavam eram comer fora ou comprar algo para fazer sua própria refeição. A primeira opção era de longe mais fácil e agradável.

É claro que havia lhe esquentado os nervos ver Sophie e Camus aos risos trazendo uma infinidade de pacotes para preparar o tal "banquete francês". Custava convidarem ele? Camus sabia muito bem que Escorpião era o templo mais pobre em suprimentos do Santuário – por negligência do próprio guardião. Mais uma vez aquela menina havia roubado o seu espaço. Como não ficar furioso?

Definitivamente, não havia como aturar a garota. Ele até pensara em fazer um esforço, mas não enquanto tivesse de disputar Camus com ela. E quanto isso ia durar? Quanto tempo ela iria permanecer no Santuário? Nem lembrara de perguntar! Poderia durar meses. E Milo cometeria suicídio, na certa. Sentia-se enjoado só de imaginar aquela moça vivendo mais de quatro semanas ali.

Talvez fosse melhor já ir encomendando mais uns jantares pelo Santuário afora...

ooOoo

Sophie devorava uma taça de sorvete com calda de chocolate quente enquanto Camus bebia um pouco de licor. O jantar a moda francesa havia sido um sucesso! Eles quase se sentiram como se estivessem de volta a sua terra natal. Também puderam relembrar as visitas do aquariano à filha, em que sempre cozinhavam juntos ou iam aos mais refinados restaurantes de Paris. Sophie sempre achava mais divertido fazer o pai revelar seus dotes culinários. Não podiam convidar todos os dourados da próxima vez?

- Posso imaginar alguns deles fazendo uma cara feia ou estranhando os nomes dos pratos. - disse Camus quando Sophie cogitou a idéia. - Mas podemos pensar nisso.

A ruiva ficara animadíssima com a idéia. Queria agradar os cavaleiros de alguma forma, já que a estavam recebendo tão bem. O que pudesse fazer para retribuir a hospitalidade a deixaria muito contente.

Sentada no sofá ao lado de Camus, deliciando-se com seu sorvete, ela sentia que nunca queria ter estado em outro lugar. E sentia que podia fazer algumas perguntas para o pai. Aquele parecia um momento propício e afinal, eles mal tinham conversado até então.

- Papa... você pretende algum dia morar fora do Santuário? Não exatamente na França mas, algo como... casar com uma mulher e morar em outra casa.

Camus quase engasgou com o licor. Não esperara por uma pergunta assim. Antigamente ela perguntava se havia alguma possibilidade de ele morar na França outra vez, mas falar sobre casamento? Será que ela queria descobrir se ele possuía algum relacionamento? Talvez estivesse até mesmo querendo saber se como a maioria dos dourados, ele mantinha algum compromisso com alguém do mesmo sexo. Deuses! Quanto ele poderia e deveria continuar escondendo sobre seu relacionamento com Milo? Bem, mas ela não estava perguntando isso. Apenas se ele pretendia mudar-se do Santuário, não era mesmo? Simples de responder.

- Não tenho planos desse tipo no momento, belle. Por quê?

Pergunta perigosa, Camus. Não seria mais sensato ter encerrado o assunto?

- Por nada! - ela sorriu, angelical como sempre. - Apenas pensei que poderia acontecer. Há alguns anos você não precisa mais viver aqui, mas nunca falou em se mudar. Fiquei um pouco curiosa.

- Acho que me acostumei. Além do mais, eu ainda trabalho para Athena, então morando aqui fica um pouco mais simples. Você gostaria de se mudar para a Grécia, ange?

E lá estava bem dentro de sua mente o nome daquele escorpiano latejando. Se ela dissesse que sim, se eles decidissem algo assim... ainda haveria Milo, certo? Não podia esconder dela. Não devia ter escondido esse tempo todo.

- Nunca havia pensado nisso, papa, mas agora que estou aqui, mentiria se dissesse que não gostaria.

Ele sabia que essa seria a resposta desde o começo.

- Mas você estaria disposta a deixar as coisas que tem na França? Ainda está estudando, tem seus amigos, talvez tenha até deixado um namorado lá, não?

- Papa! Claro que não! Bem, quero dizer... eu sentiria sim muita falta dos meus amigos e também de tia Anne Marie e tio Pierre. E não, eu não tenho namorado. - viu a expressão de Camus. - Ora papa, você deveria parecer aliviado por isso!

Deveria mas... se ao menos ela tivesse um namorado, as possibilidades de estar apaixonada por Milo poderiam ser menores. Talvez nem mesmo fosse verdade. Mas por quê Afrodite insistira tanto nisso? E mesmo Shaka estava acreditando nessa história. Contar sobre ele e Milo seria uma boa solução? Fosse ou não, ele sabia que o momento de abrir o jogo estava chegando.

- Sim, eu estou aliviado. - mentiu. - Chérie, está ficando tarde, não? Que tal levarmos essas coisas para a cozinha e você ir para a cama?

- Alô papa, eu não sou mais uma criança. - riu. - Mas sei que o sr. Cavaleiro de Aquário não vai me deixar ficar acordada até muito tarde.

Ela levantou-se e pegou as taças para levar a cozinha. Camus foi apagar as luzes. Ele precisava dormir. Precisava descansar a mente daquele turbilhão de duvidas e decisões que pediam para serem tomadas. E precisava estar certo de como agir quando a manhã chegasse.

ooOoo

- Você não acha que no fim das contas esse cara vai ser o assassino? Eu já vi uns trezentos filmes assim, é sempre igual. Quer apostar, Milo? - olhou para o escorpiano deitado no sofá. - Milo? Mas que droga, eu aqui falando sozinho!

- O que aconteceu, Kanon? - perguntou Saga, que acabara de voltar para a sala.

- O peçonhento aí dormiu! E eu comentando o filme com ele achando que ele tava assistindo. Aliás, fazia parte do pacote ele dormir aqui?

- Coitado. Parece que a estada da menina no Santuário realmente o abalou. Como será que nosso amigo gelado o tem tratado, han?

- Vai saber. - Kanon se levantou da almofada onde estava deitado, no chão. - Que acha de colocá-lo na nossa cama?

Saga apenas lançou um olhar fatal para o gêmeo e saiu da sala, voltando logo em seguida com um cobertor nos braços. Cobriu Milo e apagou as luzes da sala de Gêmeos.

- Ande logo, Kanon. Por hoje você se salvou de dormir na sala.

- Está querendo dizer que vai me deixar voltar a dormir na nossa cama com você? - perguntou, pulando nas costas de Saga.

- Não. Estou querendo dizer que você vai dormir naquele pequeno divã que tem em nosso quarto.

- Duvido que você vai resistir dormir no mesmo aposento que eu sem me arrastar pra debaixo dos lençóis no meio da noite!

- Vai sonhando...

A estada de Sophie no Santuário certamente havia mudado a rotina de muitos dourados...

ooOoo

Um cheiro delicioso parecia inundar todo o templo. A manhã estava quase em seu auge e os raios de luz entravam pelas frestas das janelas, ferindo os olhos ao primeiro contato. Mas o que mais se destacava era aquele aroma, que despertava uma fome intensa. Quem estava preparando um café-da-manhã daqueles?

"Seria um milagre dos deuses se Kanon estivesse demonstrando seus dotes culinários inexistentes logo cedo. De onde vem esse cheiro?"

Saga abriu os olhos devagar, acostumando-se com a luz do sol que iluminava o quarto parcialmente. Olhou para o lado e viu que o gêmeo estava num daqueles sonos pesadíssimos em que nem uma explosão o acordaria. Num canto qualquer do quarto, o divã vazio e intocado. E pelos vãos da porta, o cheiro maravilhoso invadindo, tomando conta de seus sentidos. Seria uma ilusão?

Quase como se estivesse hipnotizado, o geminiano vestiu uma calça e saiu do quarto, em busca da origem daquele aroma irresistível. E quando chegou em sua própria cozinha, lá estava um sorridente Milo terminando de preparar um verdadeiro banquete matinal. Espere. Milo de Escorpião era capaz daquilo? Alguém deve estar zoando com a minha cara, criando uma ilusão simplesmente hilária, foi o que pensou Saga.

- Hey, bom dia Kanon! Ou Saga? Ah, é você né? Puxa, me desculpe mesmo, eu não pretendia dormir aqui, mas seu irmão tem um péssimo gosto para filmes e aquele me derrubou totalmente.

- É, nesse ponto ele tem um mal gosto mesmo. O que está fazendo?

- Ah, isso? Bem, achei que não custava preparar o nosso café. Não que eu esteja pretendendo me mudar para cá, apenas em forma de agradecimento, sabe como é!

Saga assentiu e puxou um banco para se sentar perto do balcão. Milo lhe estendeu um copo.

- Olha, isso não é da minha conta mas... até quando vocês pretendem ficar nessa? Se a garota é filha dele, tem mais é que saber o que _você é _do pai dela. E você, oras, não faz o menor sentido esse ciúme todo, faz?

- Qual é Saga, eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Sim, e eu não sou Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Conta outra, Escorpião. Você está se mordendo porque não sabia da existência dela e ela apareceu e roubou seu espaço em Aquário. Mas o que você não entendeu é que ficar nesse joguinho não vai te favorecer em nada. Nunca ouviu dizer "já que não pode com o inimigo, junte-se a ele?" Pois tratar bem a moça pode ser melhor do que essa atitude que você está tomando.

Milo não respondeu. Continuou tomando o café-da-manhã, mas estava com ar pensativo.

- Como eu disse, não é da minha conta. Mas você sabe que eu conheço o Camus quase tão bem quanto você e acho que ambos estão sendo idiotas.

- Nem me esperaram para o café! - Kanon surgiu na cozinha coçando os olhos. Estava lindamente descabelado e infantil. - Bom dia! - deu um beijo no irmão e pegou o copo que Milo lhe deu.

- Veja só meu caro irmão, Milo quem fez o café para nós. Parece que você é o único que ainda nem aprendeu a fritar um ovo.

- Ainda assim, eu nunca passei fome, não? - sorriu. - Isso parece uma delícia, Escorpião.

Passaram a conversar banalidades e logo depois que terminaram a refeição, Milo resolveu voltar para casa. Talvez passasse em Aquário, quem sabe.

- Obrigado, Saga. - disse antes de sair.

- Pode ficar me devendo essa. - piscou.

Talvez falasse com Camus sobre contar tudo para a garota. Se ele tinha de saber lidar com a presença dela, talvez ela também devesse aprender a lidar com a sua. Contar a verdade poderia eliminar muitos problemas.

Quando chegou em Escorpião, surpreendeu-se ao ver que Camus o esperava.

- Bom dia, Camye! - disse com ar brincalhão, ignorando a expressão séria do francês.

- Bonjour. - respondeu ele, como se não tivesse se dado conta de ter falado em sua língua natal. - Eu estive pensando, mon ami. Acho que já está na hora de contar a Sophie sobre... nós.

Sempre direto. Por mais que Milo estivesse concordando com a idéia, fora pego de surpresa.

- Eu er... claro, você tem razão.

- Apareça a noite em meu templo, para um jantar. Até lá eu pensarei melhor em como fazer isso.

- Claro.

A expressão de Camus suavizou-se um pouco.

- Onde você jantou na noite passada?

- Em Gêmeos. Acabei adormecendo por lá, também.

Camus não disse mais nada, apenas se dirigiu para a saída do Oitavo Templo. Mas Milo tinha certeza de que havia visto um sorriso se insinuar em seus lábios.

"É bom saber a que ponto eu chego ficando sem você, não é, seu francês metido?"

ooOoo


	8. A hora da verdade

**Capítulo VIII: _A hora da verdade_**

****Ela não sabia quanto havia andado e muito menos onde estava. Provavelmente estava fora dos domínios do Santuário e não fazia idéia se conseguiria retornar facilmente. Estava escuro, a rua era deserta e as poucas ruínas ao seu redor a assombravam. Mesmo assim, ela não agüentava mais andar. Não queria dar nem um passo a mais. Queria chorar, pois se sentia angustiada. O bolo de lágrimas estava entalado em sua garganta, quase sufocando-a. Ainda que estivesse com medo daquele local desconhecido, ela pouco hesitou em encostar num muro e desabar em pranto.

Todos sabiam o tempo todo e esconderam dela. A protegeram como a uma frágil criança. E mais do que isso, protegeram Camus! E ele... havia omitido a verdade e isso doía. E Milo não estava nem aí para ela, nunca estivera. Ela era um empecilho para ele, não era? E ela... estava apaixonada por ele. Eles sabiam, não sabiam? A única tola fora ela.

Doía se sentir ludibriada.

Mesmo que tentasse, Sophie não conseguia parar de chorar. Era como se seu peito fosse explodir se ela não o fizesse. Esquecera o medo daquele lugar escuro e vazio. E nem se deu conta dos vultos que se moveram na escuridão.

ooOoo

- Então ela passou por aqui e...?

- Eu fiz de tudo para que ela ficasse e conversasse comigo, mas foi em vão. Senti que ela estava prestes a chorar, e não queria fazer isso na frente de ninguém.

Camus passou a mão pela testa, de maneira nervosa. Milo andava de um lado para o outro e só parava para ouvir as respostas de Mu.

- Eu também tentei detê-la. - disse Shaka. - Mas você tem idéia de onde ela possa ter ido, Camus? Algum de vocês faz idéia?

O aquariano apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Ela não conhece nada da Grécia. - disse Aiolos. - Não pode ter ido longe.

Milo estacou novamente.

- Eu vou procurá-la, está certo? Vocês fiquem aí pro caso de ela voltar.

Kanon se adiantou.

- Eu vou com você, Escorpião. Dois procurando é melhor que um, não?

Alguns dourados lançaram olhares reprovadores para o geminiano, mas não o impediram. Rapidamente, ele e Milo se dirigiram para a saída das Doze Casas. Camus estava sem ação diante da atitude de Milo. E por dentro, estava se massacrando de culpa pelo sumiço da filha.

- Não foi sua culpa. - disse Saga, tocando-lhe no ombro de forma compreensiva. - Ninguém teve culpa. É mais do que normal ela ter reagido assim. E eles vão encontrá-la. Você não confia em Milo?

Camus apenas fez um aceno breve com a cabeça e olhou agradecido para Gêmeos.

- Só nos resta esperar. - disse Mu. - É melhor que você entre e se sente um pouco, Camus. Você também precisa colocar a cabeça em ordem.

Todos assentiram e se afastaram para que pudessem dar a Aquário a tranqüilidade e o espaço que ele necessitava para refletir. Ele também precisava ficar sozinho.

ooOoo

Quando Milo chegou em Aquário, Sophie e Camus estavam terminando de pôr a mesa. A ruiva acenara e sorrira, dizendo que ele podia sentar-se que logo eles serviriam o jantar. Ela estava tão a vontade, que parecia que sempre havia morado ali. Aquela pontada de ciúmes voltou ao ver como Camus se dava bem com a garota, mas ele se conteve. Não demorou para que os três estivessem a mesa e a despeito da tensão de Camus que Milo podia sentir, o clima estava bom. Para falar a verdade, até melhor do que podiam esperar.

Jantaram sem muito dialogar e após retirarem a mesa, o que fizeram juntos, foram para a sala tomar a sobremesa – um belo mousse de chocolate feito por Sophie. Milo esperara com ansiedade que Camus abordasse o assunto pelo qual estavam ali. Queria botar fim àquela farsa de uma vez por todas, mas não tinha coragem de dar o pontapé inicial.

Camus, porém, não tardou em trazer a questão a tona.

- Chérie, a verdade é que convidei Milo aqui hoje pois preciso lhe dizer algo que diz respeito a mim e a ele também.

De certa forma, ela soubera ali. Mas tentara ignorar e esperar que ele dissesse.

- Eu sei que já deveria ter dito há muito tempo, que talvez tenha sido errado de minha parte guardar segredo esse tempo todo, mas eu esperava ter essa conversa com vocês no momento que me parecesse mais adequado. Este momento não é exatamente agora, mas não vejo outra saída.

Apenas Camus falava, recebendo olhares ansiosos de Sophie e Milo.

- Como você sabe, ninguém no Santuário sabia sobre sua existência. Eu nunca fui de expor minha vida pessoal e todos sabem muito bem disso. - olhara para Milo. - E escondi também de você, pois tinha a intenção de falar sobre Sophie no momento certo. Bem, Milo já sabe a verdade sobre você. Resta que você saiba que--

E então num impulso, Milo fizera sinal para que Camus se calasse.

- Me desculpe Camus, mas eu quero dizer. Sei que você é péssimo com palavras, não que eu seja muito bom, mas... - olhara dele para a ruiva. - eu amo o Camus. Morreria por ele se fosse necessário. Você já deve ter notado que heterossexualidade é algo meio escasso por aqui, - rira, um pouco nervoso. - e conosco não é diferente. Eu e ele estamos há muito tempo juntos e eu sei que ele me ama também. Eu acho que você deve entender que ele teve seus motivos para não lhe contar, na verdade ele é péssimo em admitir que temos um relacionamento, mas isso não muda em nada a relação de vocês.

E Camus ficara surpreso por Milo ter explicado tudo tão bem. Intenso e sem medo de assumir seus sentimentos, como ele sempre fora. Tinha razão quando dissera que Camus não tinha muita facilidade em admitir o que sentia. E ouvir aquilo ser explicado para Sophie havia tirado-lhe um peso das costas.

Até que ele viu a reação dela.

ooOoo

Eles se aproximaram tão rápida e sorrateiramente que quando ela deu por si, já fora segurada com força pelos braços e podia sentir o bafo quente próximo a seu pescoço. Sentiu nojo, seguido de muito medo. Aquele que a segurava roçava-se nela de forma indecente e o outro se aproximara, subindo um pouco sua camiseta para depois rasgá-la, com um puxão violento.

- Ela não é uma belezinha? Até parece um presente de Athena, uma gostosura dessas num lugar assim. Acho que podemos nos divertir com ela que ninguém irá notar. - ele pareceu sorrir, um sorriso vulgar, que não podia ser muito bem distinguido na escuridão.

Ambos eram fortes e altos, isso ela podia notar. O que estava a sua frente tinha cabelos escuros um pouco desgrenhados e um rosto largo, com uma barba mal feita. As mãos grandes e ásperas desabotoaram sua calça sem o menor pudor. Ela estava prestes a ficar nua ali e por mais que tentasse se agitar para se soltar do outro, não possuía forças para tal e estava tão amedrontada que pouco podia fazer para escapar.

Sentiu as mãos maliciosas deslizarem por suas coxas, sentindo vontade de vomitar. O outro estava agora segurando seus pulsos com uma só mão e os cabelos com outro, puxando-os de maneira rude, como que para puni-la por tentar se desvencilhar. Ela tentara gritar mas não havia encontrado a voz. Abriu os lábios novamente e forçou os pulmões ao máximo, soltando um estridente berro.

Os cabelos foram puxados em resposta, quase ao ponto de serem arrancados. Sophie começou a chorar de dor, de medo e repulsa. Implorava em murmúrios por alguém, para que os deuses tivessem piedade dela, para que seu pai aparecesse ali.

- Não adianta gritar mocinha. Se for boazinha com a gente, seremos ótimos com você. - disse o que estava atrás dela, agora abrindo-lhe o fecho do sutiã.

Ela estava perdida. Numa última tentativa, moveu as pernas, tentando chutar o moreno a sua frente. O gesto só piorou as coisas. Ela viu com asco que ele descia o zíper da própria calça, de forma apressada. Fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas de desespero molharem suas faces.

Nunca deveria ter deixado o Santuário. Nunca errara tanto ao agir como se a única afetada naquela história toda fosse ela. Agora, era tarde demais.

ooOoo

Culpa.

Seu irmão, onde quer que ele estivesse, jamais o perdoaria por tal descuido. Ele havia errado por ter contado ou por ter escondido durante tanto tempo? Sophie não merecia sua confiança?

Ele podia se lembrar com clareza daquele dia. A notícia na tarde anterior e então naquela manhã fria o preto do luto que dominara a família. A pequena Sophie de olhos inchados e vermelhos, vestida num delicado vestido preto. Os tios e parentes mais distantes que haviam comparecido hora tentando confortar a menina, hora cochichando entre si coisas do tipo: "Que fatalidade!", "Tão jovens e cheios de vida!", "E ainda deixaram essa garotinha... lamentável."

Camus nunca fora de se deixar abalar por sentimentos. Cedia algumas vezes, mas cuidava para que isso não acontecesse. Sentira mais surpresa ao saber da morte do irmão mais velho e da cunhada do que tristeza. Há muito não conviviam juntos e portanto, era difícil para ele sentir algum afeto mais profundo pelo parente. Ficara sensibilizado ao saber que a sobrinha ficara órfã de maneira tão estúpida, mas nada podia fazer. Ainda que a Terra estivesse em plena paz há dois anos e ele já não levasse a vida de Cavaleiro de Athena de antes, aquela fatalidade não tinha porquê alterar sua vida.

Aproximara-se com cautela dos caixões e prestara suas últimas homenagens aos parentes. Quando se afastara, tia Anne Marie fora até ele, segurando um lencinho preto com uma mão e a mão da pequena Sophie com a outra.

- Camus? Ah Camus querido, pensamos que não poderia vir! - dera-lhe um abraço súbito e afetuoso, como se fossem muito próximos. - Foi um acidente terrível. Imagine que Sophie ia com eles, mas na última hora resolveram que seria melhor deixá-la conosco. O destino dá cartadas tão estranhas!

Ele se desvencilhara de forma educada do abraço e olhara de relance para a menina. Sua sobrinha. Sua família. Afinal de contas o que estava fazendo ali? Aquela gente era toda estranha para ele. Seu irmão então falecido também o fora, de certa forma. Só formalidades. Se tiveram o trabalho de chamá-lo, não custava demonstrar ao menos o respeito que sentia por todos eles. Mesmo que isso não tivesse muita importância para ele, aquelas pessoas ali compartilhavam do mesmo sangue seu. Aquela menina cheia de sardas e olhar triste era sua consangüínea.

E a mulher estava falando novamente, com sua vozinha baixa e aguda.

- Veja meu querido, esta é Sophie. - olhara para a menina. - Esse é seu tio, Camus. Ele é irmão de seu pai, meu anjo.

Não, ele não poderia jamais esquecer. Ela se agarrara a suas pernas e começara a chorar, atraindo a atenção de todos. Ele ficara deslocado e sem ação. Graças aos deuses que não permitira que Milo o acompanhasse. Não queria que ninguém mais presenciasse seu embaraço.

Tia Anne Marie estava atônita. Uma parenta qualquer se ajoelhara do lado da menina e puxara com cuidado seu delicado braço.

- Meu bem, acalme-se. Estamos todos ao seu lado.

E como devia ser difícil lidar com uma criança de cinco anos numa situação daquelas! Relutante, Sophie o soltara, sendo abraçada pela moça que lhe falava.

Camus ainda estava perdido e olhou indagadoramente para tia Anne Marie, que já parecia recomposta.

- Você e Nicolas sempre foram parecidos. Talvez ela tenha pensado no pai ao olhar para você.

Fosse isso ou não, o fato era que cerca de um mês depois a família entrara novamente em contato com Camus no Santuário. Sophie insistia constantemente que desejava vê-lo. Eles não queriam incomodá-lo, mas estavam por demais preocupados com a pequena. Haviam consultado psicólogos e outros médicos mas nada resolvera a depressão em que a menina se afundara após a morte dos pais. Perdera toda a alegria de antes e parecia uma boneca de porcelana, frágil e sem vida. Não era para menos, afinal, sofrera um terrível trauma, mas os tios achavam que Camus podia ser a única esperança.

Tanta fora a insistência que ele acabara concordando. Iria para a França o mais rápido possível.

E nem Milo e nem os outros jamais souberam que questões o haviam levado até lá. Milo sabia da morte do irmão dele, mas apenas vagamente. Não se importara em saber mais. Se Camus pouco ligava para os parentes, por quê ele se importaria? É claro que quando as visitas a França se tornaram mais freqüentes, ele quis saber o motivo. Mas Camus sempre mantivera absoluto segredo sobre esse assunto. Agora lhe parecia pura tolice ter mantido uma vida dupla, mas de alguma maneira, ainda fazia sentido. Ele conhecia Milo. O ciúme que o escorpiano sentira de Sophie provavelmente seria o mesmo naquela época. Ele relutaria em aceitar que Camus dedicasse uma parte de sua vida a cuidar da filha órfã do irmão. Ela não morava com os tios em segundo grau? Que tinha Camus de fazer lá?

Assim como ele não entendia agora, não teria entendido o milagre que Camus realizara na vida de Sophie. Só os dois sabiam. E era por isso que agora ele se torturava de culpa, imaginando para onde a garota fora e o que estava sentindo por saber a verdade. Ele nunca esqueceria as promessas que foram feitas após aquele dia em que, sentado junto dela em casa de tia Anne Marie e tio Pierre, eles haviam presenciado o primeiro sorriso dela após o acidente. E para isso só bastara que ele aceitasse o humilde pedido dela.

- Tio Camus... - e era tão estranho ser chamado assim! - eu posso te chamar de papa?

ooOoo


	9. Unindo os laços

**Capítulo IX: _Unindo os laços_**

- E então, não vai me dizer o que deu em você para de repente estar assim preocupado com a garota?

- Não enche, Kanon.

O geminiano sorriu. No fundo também estava tão preocupado quanto os outros. Aquelas ruas à noite não eram seguras, ainda mais para mocinhas indefesas como Sophie. Eles haviam andado e corrido já fazia um certo tempo, procurado em tudo quanto era lugar possível e até agora, nada.

Milo não sabia porquê ou como, mas sabia que aquela menina era importante para Camus. Desde que ela aparecera ali ele soubera e por isso sentia um tremendo ciúme. Até então, ele julgava ser a única pessoa realmente importante na vida do aquariano. Não estava preparado para abrir mão desse "título". Porém se não encontrassem a ruiva sã e salva, Camus jamais se perdoaria. E Milo não suportaria ver Camus sofrer o peso de uma culpa que de fato não pertencia a ninguém.

Continuaram andando, em passos largos e mais rápidos do que o de pessoas comuns. Milo, que seguia na frente, olhou de relance para umas ruínas e então estacou.

- Kanon! Por aqui! - gritou e apressou mais o passo, dobrando na estreita rua que fazia esquina com aquela ruína.

Eles não puderam acreditar que haviam chegado em cima da hora. Um segundo a mais e Sophie estaria em sérios apuros.

ooOoo

O destino era sim muito irônico, e ainda mais com ele.

Nunca se importara em manter o menor contato que fosse com a família e de repente, em menos de uma semana, começara a agir como se fosse mesmo o pai da garota. Camus não conseguia entender o que dera nele para aceitar uma responsabilidade daquele tipo. Não devia nada ao irmão. Mal conhecia Sophie. Mas não pôde recusar o pedido dela e não se arrependeu ao ver aquele sorriso reluzente no rostinho infantil.

As crianças deveriam ser sempre assim. Não deveriam sofrer. Mas se não houvesse o sofrimento, não haveria o aprendizado; isso ele sabia bem.

Não sabia lidar muito bem com crianças. Isto é, quando treinara seus pupilos eles não passavam de crianças, mas eram coisas completamente diferentes. Mesmo que ele nutrisse um sentimento paterno com relação a Hyoga e Isaak, nunca pensara nisso dessa maneira. Já com a sobrinha ele estava assumindo um importante passo. E fora mais fácil do que imaginara. Desde cedo ela fora compreensiva e doce, nunca exigindo mais dele do que ele podia dar. Parecia conhecer e respeitar seu jeito distante e até mesmo desajeitado de lidar com os sentimentos. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ele se apegou tanto a ela, sem se dar conta. A paternidade não veio com o pedido de Sophie, mas sim com toda a relação que se construiu através disso.

E ele jamais esqueceria todos os importantes momentos. A festa de quinze anos dela, em que fora apresentado aos amigos orgulhosamente. "Veja, este é meu pai.", ela dizia. O primeiro Natal que passaram juntos – e a briga feia que tivera com Milo por não passar a data com ele. O primeiro dia dos pais, em que ganhara um presente bobo feito por ela na escola. Engraçado como apenas num momento daqueles, em que se remoía de preocupação, é que ele conseguia olhar para trás e ver todo o caminho que haviam trilhado. De um lado ela e do outro, Milo.

Ele não queria mais essa barreira. Amava a ambos, cada qual em sua maneira. Era hora de unir os dois importantes pedaços de sua vida.

ooOoo

Kanon segurava os dois homens pelo colarinho, erguendo-os no ar e quase sufocando-os. Eles estavam petrificados de medo. Aqueles dois deviam ser cavaleiros de Athena.

Sophie vestira a camiseta que Milo lhe dera, já que a sua própria estava aos trapos no chão. Tudo acontecera de forma muito rápida. Quando ela sentira a aproximação daquele que estivera a sua frente, certa de que ele a violentaria sem que ela pudesse fazer algo para se defender, vira os outros dois vultos surgirem e num movimento assustadoramente rápido, o homem fora tirado de perto dela. Agradeceu silenciosamente por Milo e Kanon terem aparecido. Logo o geminiano tinha os dois agressores sob poder e Milo estendeu-lhe sua camiseta, percebendo que haviam deixado-a semi nua.

Quando se viu a salvo, o impacto do que quase havia acontecido veio com tudo. Bastou que Milo perguntasse se eles não a haviam machucado para que ela se lançasse contra ele, da mesma forma que fizera com Camus quando pequena, no velório de seus pais. Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas deixou que ela chorasse em seu peito. Deu graças aos deuses por ele e Kanon terem chegado a tempo.

Kanon colocara os homens no chão novamente, ainda segurando seus colarinhos. Deu-lhes um sorriso malvado, que os fez temer por suas vidas.

- Como podem fazer isso com uma criança, han? Se estão tão afim disso, por que não se divertem com alguém han... do meu tamanho? - riu e jogou-os contra o chão. Os homens estavam tão apavorados que mal puderam se mover.

Gêmeos deu o golpe de misericórdia, pisando no sexo de um e em seguida do outro, até os fazer gritar de dor. Não colocara muita força, mas sabia que certamente fizera estrago. Aqueles caras nunca tentariam algo daquele tipo novamente.

Milo já se adiantara com Sophie e Kanon acompanhou-os. Voltariam logo para o Santuário. A cota de traumas da garota já se esgotara naquele dia. Ela precisava descansar.

ooOoo

- Camus! Eles estão voltando! - ouviu Mu avisar do lado de fora do Primeiro Templo.

Levantou-se imediatamente. Eles estariam voltando sozinhos ou trazendo Sophie? Ele rezava para que fosse a segunda opção.

Quando Milo, Kanon e Sophie se aproximaram da escadaria que levava a Áries, viram que alguns dourados começaram a surgir por ali. Milo procurava Camus entre eles e logo o viu surgir de dentro do templo ariano. Subiram as escadarias rapidamente e quando ficaram próximos do grupo, o olhar de Escorpião se cruzou com o de Aquário por um breve instante. O que ele viu ali foi um sincero agradecimento, que retribuiu com um sorriso. Olhou para Sophie e tirou o braço de cima do ombro dela.

- Acho que tem alguém com quem você quer estar agora, não? - deu-lhe um empurrão leve, para que fosse em direção de Camus.

A menina olhou agradecida para Milo e então foi até Camus, abraçando-o com força. Murmurou coisas em francês que nem ele pôde entender, devido ao choro dela. Ele a manteve em seus braços, pedindo que se acalmasse. Ninguém nunca havia presenciado um Camus tão terno, apenas Milo, e até mesmo ele estava um pouco surpreso. A única pessoa que não deu real atenção à cena foi Saga. Ele estava mais preocupado com a seriedade no rosto do irmão. Isso não era muito comum em Kanon. Aproximou-se dele.

- O que aconteceu, Kan?

- Foi por um triz, Saga. Aqueles caras iam fazer estrago. Mas não sei se foi certa a minha vingança... - comentou, olhando perdidamente para ponto nenhum.

- Que caras? Me explique direito, você está me deixando preocupado! - disse, segurando os ombros do caçula.

Milo se aproximou dos dois.

- Você fez o certo, Kanon. Aqueles caras mereceram. Pelo menos você poupou a vida deles, outro não o teria feito, eu garanto. Agora... - passou cada braço em torno de um dos gêmeos. - será que eu poderia jantar na casa de vocês de novo? Tenho de admitir Saga, você cozinha melhor que a minha mãe.

- Vai pro inferno, Escorpião. - sibilou Saga.

- Bem, contanto que você não babe no meu sofá de novo, por mim tudo bem!

- Babar o caramba, eu não fiz nada disso!

Afrodite se aproximou dos três.

- Quer dizer que escondeu de nós seus dotes culinários, Saga de Gêmeos?

- Ah mas era só o que faltava... - Saga suspirou.

- Bem, - disse Mu. - já que está tudo bem, acho que podemos retornar aos nossos templos...

- Você já está no seu templo.

- Isso quer dizer: dêem o fora daqui! - Afrodite riu. - Ok, entendemos o recado. Vamos garotos?

- Eu vou estar com oitenta anos e ainda serei chamado de garoto pelo Dite. Isso é demais. - Saga balançou a cabeça.

Os gêmeos e Afrodite seguiram na frente. Shaka e Mu sumiram dentro do Templo de Áries. Milo ia passando por Sophie e Camus, mas parou quando ouviu ele dizer:

- Milo...

Sorriu para ele.

- Está tudo ok! Depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, eu vou precisar de um novo jantar e só a comida do Saga para repor minhas calorias. - riu. - A gente se fala depois, certo? Vê se descansa Sophie! Boa noite. - acenou para os dois e se afastou.

"Talvez eu nunca o entenda e nem você a mim, Milo. Mas obrigado."

ooOoo

- Você... o que aconteceu lá, belle?

Ela se sentou no sofá, ao lado dele. Havia tomado banho e vestia seu pijama azul-bebê que desaparecia quando contrastado com o vermelho dos cabelos. Ainda alimentava um ar cansado e triste.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, papa. Seria como reviver tudo e ainda estou abalada. - encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. - Pardon, papa. Eu sei que reagi de forma muito errada. É só que...

- Omitir também é uma forma de mentira. - completou ele. - Eu quem devo me desculpar, chérie.

Ela segurou a mão dele e ficou um tempo em silêncio.

- Acho que de alguma maneira eu já esperava. E se... se é como monsieur Milo disse, se vocês se amam assim... tudo bem para mim. O que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz, para mim não importa como. Para ele ter se preocupado comigo como se preocupou, é porque gosta muito de você. Isso me deixa feliz, porque papa merece ser muito amado.

Camus ficou um pouco sem jeito com as palavras dela. Era estranho ouvir Sophie falando sobre os sentimentos de Milo para com ele. Toda a situação ainda era um pouco esquisita.

- Bem... e não é como se eu tivesse algo contra. Só que eu me senti um pouco traída por não saber. Acho que monsieur Milo tem razão e você deve ter tido suas razões. É... isso, eu acho.

Eles ficaram quietos. Muitas vezes se comunicavam assim, sem palavras. Entendiam um ao outro dessa forma. Mas Camus precisava saber, e com palavras.

- Você... - e se ela respondesse que gostava de Milo? O que ele diria?

- É, está na hora de eu ir para a cama! - levantou-se e sorriu. - Estou tão cansada! - bocejou.

- Ahm... tem razão. Bonne nuit, petit. - ela inclinou-se para ele e ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

O sexto sentido feminino dissera a ela que ele faria a pergunta? Aquela atitude representava um sim? De qualquer forma, ele estava feliz que tudo estivesse bem. Quando Sophie se levantara da mesa, sem dizer palavra e saíra correndo do Templo de Aquário ele ficara sem ação. Não sabia o que ela estava pensando ao saber da verdade.

Agora sentia alívio, e a culpa o havia deixado. Estava contente por saber que ela e Milo haviam aceitado as verdades, às suas maneiras.

ooOoo

- Realmente Saga, você é um ótimo cozinheiro! Estou surpreso!

- Eu vou é começar a cobrar. Daqui a pouco meu templo vai virar a cantina do Santuário.

- Se isso te fizer melhor, eu posso lavar a louça. - disse Afrodite com um sorriso. Voltou-se para Milo. - Vai nos contar como e porquê começou a se preocupar com Sophie? Não me diga que finalmente aceitou-a como enteada! - riu.

- Eu não aceitei ninguém! Quero dizer, eu...

- Ele quer dizer que continua com ciúme, mas viu que não tem jeito, então é melhor ser gentil com a menina. - disse Saga, levando em seguida o garfo a boca, contendo um sorriso.

Milo terminou de engolir a comida e olhou para os amigos.

- Não é nada disso! Vocês também gostam de me encher hein? O Camus se importa com ela, certo? O mínimo que eu podia fazer era resgatá-la. E pronto, eu o fiz. Satisfeitos? Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha ciúme ou coisa do tipo.

- Isso pode não querer dizer, mas suas outras atitudes sim, meu caro. - Afrodite levou o copo aos lábios. - De qualquer forma, vocês foram um tanto heróicos. Talvez já seja hora de o Kanon parar de dormir no sofá, não, Saga?

- Hum... na verdade eu já parei... - falou Kanon, de boca cheia.

Saga olhou contrariado para o gêmeo.

- Quando você vai aprender a ter modos? - suspirou. - Eu sabia que ele ia correr pelo Santuário se fazendo de vítima. Merecia voltar para o sofá por isso.

- Nós não acreditamos na inocência dele, Saga. - Afrodite colocou os talheres cruzados sobre o prato vazio.

- Quem acreditaria... - comentou Milo, também terminando a refeição.

Kanon não tinha argumentos para se defender e portanto, nem tentaria. Melhor mudar de assunto.

- Ei, que tal assistirmos um filme?

- Ah, muito obrigado mas não. - Escorpião se levantou. - Estou acabado, melhor ir para casa.

Kanon terminou de beber e se levantou também.

- Você acabaria dormindo no fim das contas. - reclamou.

- Com um filme daqueles, qualquer um dormiria. Bem, obrigado pela ajuda hoje. Você foi muito útil.

- Pelo menos uma vez na vida ele tem de ser. - resmungou Saga, ajudando Afrodite a tirar os pratos da mesa.

- Não foi nada. - respondeu Kanon ignorando o comentário do irmão. - Pelo menos a ruivinha está a salvo, isso que conta.

Milo assentiu e agradeceu Saga pelo jantar. Despediu-se dos três.

- Logo ele se acostumará com a garota. - Saga comentou com Afrodite, enquanto viam o amigo se afastar.

- Pelo Camus, ele acaba cedendo. E quem resiste a doçura de Sophie?

- Eu não sou um deles. - disse Kanon com um sorrisinho.

- Diga isso para o sofá. - replicou Saga, fazendo Peixes rir.

- Por favor, sem brigas na minha frente!

Saga foi para a cozinha com os pratos e talheres, sem dizer mais nada. Afrodite seguiu-o.

- Vocês não querem mesmo assistir um filme? - não obteve resposta. - Que mau-humorados!

ooOoo

Milo ficou um tempo sentado na escadaria de seu templo, aproveitando a noite fresca. Estava aliviado por tudo ter dado certo. E se Camus estava feliz por isso, e satisfeito com a atitude que ele tomara, então ele se sentia ainda melhor.

- É... a menina nem é tão ruim assim. - comentou consigo mesmo.

- Isso quer dizer que ela não é boa?

Sentiu mãos em seus ombros e logo reconheceu a voz.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, só... estava pensando alto. Ah droga, mas você também adora chegar assim sorrateiramente!

- Quando vai deixar de ser ciumento, mon cher? - Camus sentou-se ao lado dele. - Sophie disse que está tudo bem, sobre eu e você. Também está agradecida pelo que você e Kanon fizeram.

- Ahm... que bom. - disse mais ou menos convicto. - E quanto... a ela gostar de mim?

- Eu ainda não sei ao certo, Milo. Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora.

Ele ia dizer "é, não vamos", mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca foi beijado pelo francês. Camus não era de tomar a iniciativa assim, desse jeito. Mas Milo entendeu o quanto ele estava grato. E feliz.

Era reconfortante sentir que Camus ainda era seu, no fim das contas.

ooOoo


	10. Banquete à moda francesa!

**Capítulo X: _Banquete à moda francesa!_**

****- Hum... não Camus, está cedo... fica só mais – bocejou. - um pouquinho...

Ele nem abrira os olhos para dizer isso. Quando Camus se levantou e fitou-o, Milo já dormia de novo. Sorriu.

- Une joli enfant. - murmurou e cobriu Milo com o lençol.

Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira. Daria tempo de fazer o café-da-manhã para Sophie antes que ela acordasse. Bastava que ele subisse logo para seu templo.

ooOoo

- Papa, não deveríamos chamar o monsieur Milo para tomar café conosco? Ele não costuma fazer as refeições aqui?

- Ah, ele virá, chérie. Nem precisamos nos preocupar em chamá-lo pois --

- Bom dia crianças! - exclamou um mais que animado Milo ao adentrar a sala de jantar. - Sophie, poderia pegar uma xícara para o tio Milo? - riu. - Ei Camus, as torradas acabaram?

Camus balançou a cabeça. "Falando no demônio..."

- Petit, pegue o pote com torradas também, por favor.

- Sim papa!

Sophie se levantou e saiu da sala.

- Que história foi essa de "tio Milo"? - perguntou Camus, sem desviar o olhar do jornal em suas mãos.

Milo puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do aquariano. Estava transpirando alegria naquela manhã.

- Nada que vá se repetir. Depois que falei percebi o quanto foi ridículo. - riu e se inclinou por cima do ombro de Camus para ver o jornal.

Sophie voltou trazendo a xícara de porcelana e o pote de vidro cheio de torradas. Estendeu a xícara para Milo e colocou o pote em cima da mesa, voltando a se sentar de frente para o pai.

- Obrigado. - Milo agradeceu pegando a xícara e se serviu. - Eu estava pensando, Camye... será que não poderíamos fazer alguma coisa hoje? Está um domingo tão ensolarado! O que você acha, Sophie?

Camus estava desconhecendo aquele grego ao seu lado. Se aquele era o Milo de Escorpião com quem ele convivia quase vinte e quatro horas por dia, alguma pancada bem forte havia sido dada nele. Sophie por sua vez estava um pouco surpresa e confusa. Milo estava sendo sinceramente adorável com ela pela primeira vez, mas por outro lado, ele estava tratando Camus como devia fazer sempre, e isso era novidade para a ruiva. No mais obscuro de seu coração sentiu um pouco de inveja do pai por ter o amor do escorpiano, mas já tomara sua decisão quanto aos próprios sentimentos para com ele.

- Acho uma ótima idéia, monsieur Milo! Na verdade, eu estava pensando em uma coisa.

- Mesmo? - ele mordeu a torrada. - E sem essa de monsieur. Pode me chamar de Milo.

Camus ergueu o olhar de forma sutil, observando-os por cima do jornal.

- Bem, eu estava pensando em preparar um almoço especial para todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro que estão no Santuário. Seria também uma despedida, já que voltarei para a França amanhã.

Desta feita, Camus abaixou o jornal.

- Como? Você não me disse nada a esse respeito, belle.

- Eu ia dizer hoje. - sorriu. - Bem, mas o que acha, papa? É claro que vai me ajudar a fazer nosso banquete francês! Afinal de contas, você é um ótimo cozinheiro, não acha, monsi... digo, Milo?

- Concordo plenamente. Está decidido. Vocês farão o almoço.

- Desde quando toma as decisões por mim, Milo de Escorpião?

- Desde quando eu acho que elas devem ser tomadas, meu amado Camus de Aquário. - sorriu, provocando-o.

Sophie riu da expressão que seu pai fez. Definitivamente, ele também gostava muito do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Já que está decidido, será que o senhor poderia avisar os cavaleiros, Milo?

- Com prazer, minha cara Sophie.

Os dois trocaram um cúmplice aperto de mão e se levantaram para tirar a mesa do café. Camus dobrou o jornal sobre o colo e ficou um tempo sentado, absorvendo o que acontecia ao seu redor. No fim das contas, revelara-se possível que aqueles dois se dessem bem. Quem sabe pudessem viver como uma família um dia.

Quando Milo saiu para avisar os cavaleiros sobre o tal banquete, Sophie aproveitou para conversar com Camus sobre sua partida.

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar, petit. Assim que Saori retornasse, eu conversaria com ela a respeito. É certo que você poderia viver aqui. Você não disse que gostaria?

- E eu realmente gostaria, papa. É só que... agora o melhor que posso fazer é voltar para casa. Eu preciso terminar tudo o que iniciei lá e também...

Ele esperou diante da hesitação dela.

- E também preciso esquecer isso que eu sinto pelo monsieur Milo.

Então era realmente verdade.

- Sophie...

- Mas se futuramente eu ainda puder, gostaria muito de poder viver aqui com você. Acho que nós três poderíamos ser uma boa família, não? - sorriu, disfarçando o pouco de tristeza que estava em seu olhar.

Camus abraçou-a.

- Certamente nós poderemos, filha. Eu esperarei por isso.

ooOoo

A notícia se espalhou rapidamente, sem que Milo precisasse ir a cada um dos templos. Quando retornou a Aquário, Sophie e Camus já haviam separado os ingredientes. Como faltavam algumas coisas, eles encarregaram o escorpiano de ir comprá-las. Ele aproveitou para sugerir que servissem o almoço na Sala do Mestre, já que era mais espaçosa. Saori nem ia ficar sabendo, no fim das contas. Além do que, mesmo que ela descobrisse, eles não estariam fazendo nada de errado, se comparado com coisas que haviam acontecido na ausência dela. Camus acabou aprovando a idéia. Estavam todos empolgados com o banquete.

Já passava das duas quando tudo ficou pronto. Os dourados já haviam se reunido no grande salão, aproveitando a oportunidade para uma confraternização. Ficaram bebendo, conversando e lançando velhas e novas piadas. Máscara da Morte havia retornado ao Santuário na noite anterior, e Sophie estava ansiosa para subir até a sala e conhecê-lo e também a Aldebaran, que chegara naquela manhã. Estava contente por poder reunir-se com quase todos os dourados antes de sua partida. Queria fazer daquela data algo memorável.

Camus se deixou contagiar pela animação de Sophie e de Milo. Para os dois, parecia que estavam organizando a festa do ano. Ele estava feliz por estarem fazendo uma espécie de trabalho em equipe. Era melhor do que esperava ver que as pessoas que ele mais amava estavam finalmente perto dele, e em paz. Se ao menos Sophie não houvesse se apaixonado por Milo... mas isso ia mudar. Era uma questão de tempo. Ele queria acreditar nisso.

Mu ajudou a transportar as panelas, talheres e tudo que foi necessário. Sophie ainda trocou de roupa e arrumou os cabelos antes de subir para a Sala do Mestre. Quando ficou diante da porta, estava tão nervosa que as mãos estavam úmidas e frias. Respirou e prosseguiu, adentrando o salão.

A mesa estava impecável. Era enorme e os pratos, copos e talheres haviam sido distribuídos perfeitamente na direção das cadeiras. Alguns cavaleiros ainda estavam em pé, terminando de beber e conversar em suas rodinhas. Foi como se todos parassem quando notaram a presença dela. O momento só foi quebrado quando Afrodite puxou Máscara pela mão e levou-o em direção a ela.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, é claro que devo lhe apresentar o meu famoso italiano! - riu.

Máscara estava sério e um pouco bravo com Afrodite por apresentá-lo daquela maneira. Vestia jeans e camisa preta, os cabelos estavam arrepiados como de costume e seu jeito deixou Sophie um pouco deslocada. Hesitante, ela estendeu a mão.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, monsieur... ahn...

- Pode me chamar de Máscara mesmo. - ele disse a contragosto. - Então você é a filha do Camus?

Ela corou de leve, ainda com a mão estendida.

- Bem, sim...

Afrodite deu um cutucão em Câncer.

- Vamos amorzinho, seja educado e aperte a mão dela!

- Ora Dite, não me encha! - resmungou, mas cumprimentou a menina.

Sophie ainda estava um pouco tímida e sem graça pela apresentação, quando o Cavaleiro de Touro se aproximou.

- É, facilmente pode-se dizer que ela é sua filha, Camus! Apesar de... bem, ela é a sua cara! - Aldebaran sorriu para a ruiva. - Muito prazer, eu sou Aldebaran de Touro.

Ela ficou mais a vontade com o jeito simpático dele.

- O prazer é meu, monsieur Aldebaran.

- Já terminaram os cumprimentos? - berrou Kanon, já sentado na mesa. - Estou com uma fome dos infernos!

Reclamações e vaias foram feitas ao geminiano.

- Vamos nos sentar? - disse Camus, indo até a jovem e conduzindo-a para a mesa.

Sophie foi designada a sentar-se numa das pontas da mesa, lugar geralmente ocupado por Saori. Camus sentou-se na outra ponta, de frente para ela. Os demais se espalharam pelos lugares, a maioria sentando-se perto de seus namorados.

Milo foi o último a se sentar, ao lado direito de Camus. Estava com uma garrafa nas mãos.

- Acho que a nossa visitante merece um brinde de despedida, não? E logo, pois eu estou ansioso por provar esse almoço!

- Despedida? - indagou Shaka, expressando a surpresa de todos.

- Eu... - Sophie falou timidamente, ajeitando o guardanapo sobre o colo e então olhando para os cavaleiros. - vou retornar para a França amanhã.

Ela percebeu emocionada que muitos demonstraram descontentamento com a notícia.

- Mas já? - perguntou Aiolos. - E eu nem te contei o resto da história!

- Sorte a dela. - alguns disseram.

- Bem... mas eu pretendo voltar, se puder.

- Claro! Você é muito bem vinda, sempre. - disse Mu, também expressando a opinião geral.

- E quem sabe em breve ela retorne para ficar definitivamente. - disse Camus, causando surpresa.

- Ah! Mas seria maravilhoso uma companheira para minhas compras! - exclamou Afrodite.

Formou-se um burburinho. Sophie não podia imaginar que seria tão querida pelos dourados. Estava triste por saber que teria de partir, mas feliz por saber que era bem vinda. Mal podia esperar por retornar. Antes mesmo de ter partido, já sentia saudades.

- E então? Faremos ou não o brinde?

- Certo! Você e Kanon são dois famintos!

- Ei, eu estou quieto! - reclamou Kanon, trazendo risos.

Após estourar a champanhe e esperar que todos fossem servidos, Milo ergueu sua taça. Camus olhou-o discretamente, sem imaginar o que poderia vir dali. Nunca em toda sua vida Escorpião lhe surpreendera tanto. Naquele dia, ele poderia esperar de tudo.

- Bem... é em nome de todos que eu dedico esse brinde a Sophie. Sua chegada no Santuário foi muito inesperada e... receio não ter reagido muito bem a isso, mas não vamos falar no que já foi, não é? Camus a considera sua filha, assim como eu acredito que todos nós a consideremos alguém muito especial. E vamos esperar que você nos visite outras vezes e quem sabe possa morar aqui. É meio louco para mim dizer isso, mas acho que poderemos ser uma ótima família, certo?

- M... merci, Milo.

Camus escondeu o sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios, cobrindo a boca com a mão por um breve momento.

- Então... é isso. Um brinde a Sophie! - completou Milo.

Taças tilintaram para todos os lados.

- E que venha a comida!

O almoço foi divertido. Há tempos os dourados não tinham um momento daqueles. Sophie e Camus receberam diversos elogios pelos belos pratos que prepararam. E como o aquariano já havia previsto, piadinhas com os nomes das receitas foram feitas e coisas do tipo. Estavam provando a sobremesa que Sophie preparara quando a porta do salão se abriu.

- Oras! Uma festa comemorando minha ausência?

- Shura!

- Perdeu a melhor parte! - disse Saga. - Onde está Athena?

Apontaram um lugar vago para o capricorniano.

- Para a felicidade de vocês, ela só volta depois de amanhã. - olhou para os lugares a seu redor e deparou-se com Sophie. - Ei... quem é? Alguma irmã de Athena?

Todos riram.

- É minha filha. - disse Camus, com um meio sorriso, já esperando a surpresa de Shura.

- O que? Não, você só pode estar brincando! - olhou de Sophie para Camus. - Como foi isso? Milo você não... trocou de sexo né?

Mais risadas explodiram na sala.

- É uma longa história Shura. Mas não, eu continuo sendo homem. - riu.

Shura ficou olhando para a menina, perplexo.

- Er... prazer em conhecê-lo, monsieur Shura.

- Ah... desculpe! Prazer! Puxa, um tempo que eu fico fora do Santuário e acontece tudo isso! Vocês vão ter que me atualizar!

- Que tal você provar um pouco da sobremesa deliciosa que Sophie fez para nós? Enquanto isso te contamos tudo! - disse Afrodite.

Sophie levou um pouco do doce a boca e depois de engolir, disse:

- É uma pena... não vou conhecer mademoiselle Saori.

- Ah, você não perde nada, pode ter certeza!

A partir daí, várias piadas e histórias sobre a deusa foram contadas. Já estava anoitecendo quando eles deixaram o salão. Ia ser uma data memorável, para todos.

Mais tarde em Aquário, Sophie, Camus e Milo se reuniram para jogar cartas. Ficaram conversando sobre as coisas engraçadas que haviam acontecido no almoço, enquanto faziam suas jogadas. A hora parecia voar, mas o dia fora aproveitado o máximo possível. Passava das onze quando Camus disse:

- Chérie, está na hora de você ir para a cama.

- Está brincando? Fala sério Camus, a menina já é quase adulta! - Milo balançou a cabeça. - Que tal só mais uma partida, seus franceses perdedores?

- Eu adoraria fazê-lo engolir essas palavras, mas tenho mesmo de dormir, monsieur Milo. - disse ela, usando o tratamento em tom de brincadeira. - Boa noite. - foi até Camus e deu-lhe um beijo. - Boa noite, papa.

- Bonne nuit, petit. Tenha lindos sonhos.

Ela acenou para os dois e foi para o quarto.

- Sabe, eu nunca imaginei que veria isso. Camus, você é o pai mais chato que uma pessoa pode ter!

Camus guardou o baralho na caixinha e apenas olhou de relance para Milo, sem responder. Levantou-se do chão e foi guardar o jogo. Quando voltou para a sala, Milo abraçou-o.

- E eu acho isso lindo de se ver. - riu. - Ela é uma garota de sorte, apesar de tudo.

Camus continuou sem responder, apenas olhando para Escorpião.

- Você... não vai dizer nada?

- Obrigado, mon cher. Você foi ótimo com ela. E... eu não sou o pai mais chato que uma pessoa pode ter!

- Ah sim, você é sim. - abraçou-o mais. - E o amante mais perfeito que uma pessoa pode ter. Graças aos deuses eu sou essa pessoa.

Camus apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Sabe de uma coisa? É melhor eu ir para casa.

- Como? - Aquário não escondeu sua surpresa.

- Está tarde, não é mesmo? Não se preocupe. Amanhã eu voltarei com todas as minhas bagunças para cá. Me espere para o café-da-manhã, viu? - disse, se afastando.

- Oui... - suspirou. Sua rotina ia voltar ao que era antes e ele se sentia bem contente com a idéia de ter Milo por perto outra vez. Sentira falta, no fim das contas. - Boa noite, Milo.

- ' noite, Camye. - acenou, já quase na saída do décimo primeiro templo, então voltou rapidamente e deu um beijo de surpresa no aquariano. - Durma bem! - sorriu.

- Você também.

Quando Camus apagou as luzes do templo e foi se deitar, se sentia leve. Tudo o que ele jamais sonhara havia acontecido. Sua defesa estava sendo vencida, a barreira de gelo que tentara criar em torno de seu coração estava terminando de ser derretida. Não importava. Ele estava feliz assim. Eram tempos de paz, afinal.

ooOoo


	11. Au revoir, Sophie!

**Capítulo XI: _Au revoir, Sophie!_**

****Ela firmou a mochila nas costas e olhou ao redor do templo, absorvendo cada detalhe, como se pudesse gravá-los minuciosamente na memória. Ia sentir saudades. Apegara-se rapidamente ao ar da Grécia, a atmosfera do Santuário, a presença dos cavaleiros, aos momentos que passava ao lado de Camus. Sentia saudades da França, de tia Anne Marie e tio Pierre, mas sabia que sentiria ainda mais saudades de onde estava agora quando retornasse para casa.

Para casa. Ela esperava que não demorasse para que o Templo de Aquário pudesse ser sua casa. Sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos ao pensar que chegava o momento de dizer adeus.

- Está pronta, chérie?

- Sim, estou. - respondeu em grego.

Já não possuía tanto sotaque como quando chegara ali. Apenas alguns dias, mas ela sentia as mudanças.

- Você tem certeza de que quer ir, Sophie?

- Não, papa. - abraçou-o. - Mas eu tenho certeza de que devo ir.

Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos, sem dizer mais nada. Não era que não quisesse que ela permanecesse. Porém a decisão cabia a ela. Ele respeitava a idéia de que cada um fizesse o próprio julgamento do que era melhor para si e decidisse por si mesmo.

- Bem, quanto mais eu prolongar esse momento, mais difícil será, non? - ela afastou-se e forçou um sorriso. - Vou me despedir de Afrodite.

Ele assentiu e ficou parado, observando enquanto ela se afastava. Estava se tornando uma grande mulher. Camus sentiu um orgulho imenso.

Sentiria a falta dela. Todos ali sentiriam. Mas naquele momento, ele só pôde se sentir feliz de haver aceitado o pedido dela, há tantos anos atrás. De todas as coisas boas que fizera em sua vida, aquela fora uma das maiores delas.

ooOoo

Ele pôde avistá-la, subindo apressadamente as escadas. Os cabelos voavam, agitados pelo vento. Ela realmente parecia um pouco com Camus. Talvez, por uma ironia do destino, parecesse até mais com ele do que com seus pais. E havia um brilho novo nela. A estada no Santuário lhe fizera bem.

- Afrodite! Afrodite! - aproximou-se. - Vim me despedir.

Ele depositou a tesoura de jardinagem no chão e voltou-se para ela.

- Detesto despedidas, querida. Mas ficaria triste se você não viesse me dizer até logo.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também... gostaria de agradecer por tudo. Acho que posso considerar-lhe um grande amigo.

- Oh, você é mesmo adorável! - abraçou-a.

- Sentirei saudades, Afrodite. - ela disse com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Você vai voltar mais rápido do que imagina. - fez uma rosa tão vermelha quanto os cabelos dela. - Guarde isso de lembrança.

Ela pegou a rosa e soltou-se dele, ainda que relutante.

- Por favor, continue cuidando deles, sim? Papa às vezes é cabeça dura e bem, monsieur Milo também me parece de temperamento difícil. Se eles brigarem, conto com você para que intervenha.

- Não precisa nem pedir! Se depender de mim, aqueles dois celebrarão bodas de ouro!

Riram.

- Até logo, mon ami.

- Até muito breve, querida.

Ela ainda hesitou antes de se afastar. Teria de enfrentar mais algumas despedidas, mas aquela era uma das mais difíceis. Se apegara bastante ao pisciano.

Bem, ele estava certo. Ela ia retornar logo. Ia acreditar nisso.

ooOoo

Quando ela retornou para Aquário, ouviu as vozes do pai e de Milo vindo da cozinha. Resolveu seguir em frente. Não estava pronta para despedir-se deles ainda. Especialmente de Milo. E se seus sentimentos a traíssem e ela agisse feito uma boba diante dele? Poderia até mesmo chatear Camus com isso. Suspirou e continuou a andar, saindo logo do templo e se dirigindo para Capricórnio. Ainda que não houvesse conhecido Shura muito bem, pretendia despedir-se dele também.

Shura estava treinando do lado de fora de seu templo. Cenas assim deviam ser mais freqüentes nos tempos em que eles se preparavam para as guerras, foi o que pensou Sophie.

Aproximou-se de forma tímida, porém logo o capricorniano notou sua presença.

- Ah, vejam só, a filha do Camus perdida por meu templo! - riu. - Posso ajudar em algo?

- Na verdade eu... vim apenas despedir-me, monsieur Shura. Foi uma pena que não tenha tido tempo de conhecê-lo melhor. - disse educadamente.

- Com certeza eu quem saí perdendo mais! - ele sorriu. - Espero que não faltem oportunidades. As portas do Santuário estão abertas para você, señorita.

Ela corou. Ainda não se sentia muito a vontade por não ter tido muito contato com Shura.

- Er... muito obrigada! Bem, até logo, monsieur.

- Até breve! - ele acenou, sorrindo.

Ficou olhando a menina se afastar, segurando nas alças da mochila, mantendo-a firme às costas. Obstinada como Camus. Quem diria, toda aquela história vinda de Aquário! Shura voltou a treinar apenas quando a perdeu de vista.

ooOoo

Sophie esperava encontrar Aiolos quando aproximou-se do templo de Sagitário, mas apenas Aiolia estava ali.

- Bom dia, monsieur Aiolia.

- Ah! Oi Sophie. Não precisa se intimidar comigo não, pode me chamar só de Aiolia, já disse. Bom dia! Já está indo embora, tão cedo?

- Bem, sim... creio que antes do almoço eu já esteja longe daqui, então estou me despedindo de todos. Aiolos não está?

- Aquele lá? Está sim! Dormindo! - balançou a cabeça, em reprovação. - Venha, vamos acordá-lo!

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, foi puxada pela mão.

- Ma-mas...

Adentraram o quarto escuro, onde a respiração profunda de Aiolos podia ser ouvida. Ele estava deitado na cama enorme, enrolado apenas em um lençol. Sophie corou quando Aiolia abriu a janela e ela viu que o sagitariano estava mesmo em um sono profundo.

- Ei, Oros! Hora de acordar! - Aiolia pulou na cama e sacudiu o irmão.

Aiolos abriu os olhos devagar, incomodado pela luz que adentrava o quarto. Quase deu um pulo da cama quando viu Sophie parada na porta.

- Nossa... o que... bom dia! - sorriu, sonolento e descabelado.

- Perdoe-me, Aiolos. Seu irmão insistiu que... - ela fez uma pausa. - Bem, eu vim me despedir.

- Ah! Sim! - ele levantou-se e saiu enrolado no lençol, fazendo Aiolia rir da cena e Sophie ficar ainda mais encabulada. - Puxa, e eu realmente não pude te contar o resto da história, né? Bem, eu espero que você volte logo, para que eu conte ela e muitas outras.

- Oh! Eu ficarei ansiosa por isso! - ela disse, sincera. - Obrigada, vocês foram muito bons comigo. Sentirei muita saudade.

De súbito, Aiolos abraçou-a.

- Nós também. - olhou para o irmão. - Não é, Oria? Venha, despeça-se dela também!

Aiolia se aproximou e trocou um educado aperto de mão com a jovem. Ela acenou e retirou-se, não querendo incomodar mais. Pelo menos fora duas despedidas em uma.

Saiu de Sagitário sentindo-se emocionada pelo carinho que os cavaleiros demonstravam por ela. Nunca se esqueceria.

ooOoo

As paredes eram as testemunhas silenciosas daquele momento, como haviam sido da primeira vez. E Sophie reviveu todo aquele primeiro momento, deixando as lembranças aflorarem em sua mente, voando para muito longe de seu instante real no tempo.

Fora ali, naquele mesmo ponto, que ela vira Milo pela primeira vez. Pensara que estaria morta tão logo o guardião do Oitavo Templo a descobrisse, uma intrusa em sua Casa. No entanto, o que acontecera fora bem diferente. Ela quase podia vê-lo de novo, observando-a perplexo, os cabelos úmidos, o peito a mostra, a toalha nas mãos. Nunca ela vira alguém tão bonito. Estava quase certa de que se apaixonara por ele naquele exato momento. Sentia as faces quentes ao se lembrar de como ficara tímida quando ele perguntara, autoritário, quem era ela. Revivia as emoções daquele momento, sabendo que seria a última vez a fazê-lo. Quando deixasse o Santuário, deixaria também para trás os sentimentos que alimentava pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Tinha plena consciência de que não seria fácil, mas ela daria seu melhor para isso. O esqueceria por ela, por Camus, pelo próprio Milo e pela possibilidade de um dia poderem viver juntos, como uma família.

Olhou para o chão, onde caíra daquela vez e olhou ao redor, deixando que as lembranças se dissipassem e a realidade voltasse a ser viva e única para ela. Aquele era seu adeus.

- Adieu, monsieur Milo.

Era sua despedida ao Milo por quem se apaixonara. E quando voltasse a vê-lo, seria apenas como a pessoa a quem seu pai amava, e que o amava na mesma proporção. Ele seria como seu pai também.

Era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

ooOoo

Shaka sabia que ela viria. Abriu os olhos quando ouviu os passos atrás de si.

- Shaka...

- Olá. - voltou-se para ela e sorriu. - Estava te esperando. Por favor, sente-se.

As almofadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, como naquela vez em que fora com Afrodite tomar chá no Sexto Templo. Para sua surpresa, no chão estava uma bandeja com duas xícaras e o bule cheio de chá. Ela tirou a mochila das costas e sentou-se sobre uma das almofadas coloridas. Shaka serviu-os.

- O-obrigada. - agradeceu ela com um sorriso.

Assim como por Afrodite, ela criara um afeto muito grande pelo virginiano. Sentia que seria mais uma despedida difícil, mas estava contente pela forma com que Shaka a recebia.

- Você tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um tempo? - perguntou ele, após sorver um pouco do chá. - Os sentimentos não passam com facilidade, esteja você longe ou perto do alvo deles. E faz um tempo que Camus e você não se vêem... poderia estender a visita por mais uns dias, certo?

Shaka já sabia a resposta que receberia. Entretanto, assim como os outros, desejava que a menina permanecesse mais algum tempo.

- Eu concordo mas... meu coração me diz que é isso que preciso fazer. Além do mais, não posso ficar muito longe de casa. Existem coisas que preciso terminar lá. Quando eu fizer isso, estarei pronta para retornar, definitivamente.

- Eu entendo. Dê seu melhor, Sophie. Você será recompensada.

Ela assentiu, bebendo mais um gole do chá. Olhou para ele.

- Seus olhos... são simplesmente lindos!

- Oh, por favor, apenas não se apaixone por mim! - ele riu, um pouco tímido.

- Oh não! Esteja certo de que não! - ela sacudiu a cabeça, as faces coradas.

Terminaram de beber o chá e Shaka se levantou. Fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse.

Seguiram até uma grande porta, e Sophie lembrou-se exatamente do que se tratava.

- A Sala... das Árvores Gêmeas?

Shaka assentiu, abrindo as portas. O aroma das flores invadiu-lhes as narinas. Sophie ficou impressionada com a beleza das pétalas de flores de cerejeira que voavam ao desprender-se dos galhos das imponentes árvores. Foi conduzida por Shaka sem mesmo se dar conta de seus passos, tão hipnotizada que estava.

- É o lugar... mais belo que já vi.

- Quando você sentir que não tem forças para seguir em frente e alcançar seus objetivos, lembre-se desse jardim. Eu sei que você sentirá a mesma paz que está sentindo agora e vai conseguir centrar suas idéias e sentimentos naquilo que deseja. - pegou uma das pétalas no ar e entregou a ela. - Você vai voltar, Sophie. E vai ser antes que possamos sentir saudades.

- Obrigada, Shaka. De todo o coração, muito obrigada.

Observou mais um tempo o lindo jardim, jurando para si mesma que não esqueceria nenhum detalhe, nem mesmo aquela doce fragrância. Voltou-se para Virgem.

- É hora de eu ir. Até logo, Shaka. Eu sentirei saudades, mas prometo retornar o mais rápido possível.

- Nós estaremos esperando. Até logo! - disse, encorajador.

Ela saiu da Sala, deixando Shaka lá, perdido diante da beleza do jardim sagrado. Ele ainda voltou-se a tempo de vê-la colocar a mochila nas costas e se afastar, confiante.

"Eu voltarei... antes que as saudades possam ficar mais que insuportáveis, eu voltarei. É uma promessa."

ooOoo

Como já esperava, a Casa de Leão estava vazia e afinal de contas, ela já se despedira de seu guardião. Atravessou o templo em passos largos e só hesitou quando se lembrou que o próximo seria o de Câncer. Máscara da Morte ainda lhe parecia um pouco intimidador, para não dizer apavorante. Passou pela casa em passos incertos e quando pensava que não encontraria o canceriano, deparou-se com ele na saída do templo. Ele estava encostado em um pilar, fumando e olhando distraído para um ponto qualquer. Voltou o olhar para ela quando notou-lhe a presença, mas não disse nada de imediato.

- Ahm... monsie--

- Máscara e só isso, eu já disse. - replicou, um pouco áspero.

- Oui ahm... Máscara. Eu... logo irei embora e apesar de não o conhecer muito bem, gostaria de me despedir.

- Ah, certo. - deu um trago no cigarro e soltou uma baforada de fumaça, despreocupado. - Boa viagem para você.

As palavras gentis saíram um pouco secas, mas Sophie compreendeu que o Cavaleiro de Câncer era exatamente como Afrodite descrevera. Parecia um pouco amedrontador, porém no fundo devia ser uma boa pessoa.

- Muito obrigada. - ela sorriu. - Então... até a próxima.

Ele murmurrou qualquer coisa, novamente com o cigarro na boca e então segurou-o entre os dedos e pela primeira vez olhou diretamente para ela, desviando logo o olhar.

- Volte quando quiser. O Afrodite gostou muito de você.

Dessa vez o sorriso da ruiva se alargou. Um tanto engraçado, aquele cavaleiro. Parecia a pessoa certa para Afrodite e ela ficou feliz por saber que seu novo e querido amigo tinha alguém especial.

- Merci. - acenou para ele, que retribuiu com um quase imperceptível aceno de cabeça. - Adeus!

Ao dizer essas palavras, ela se afastou, ciente de que faltava pouco para chegar a saída das Doze Casas. Apesar de triste, era maravilhosa e confortante a sensação de que voltaria e a felicidade de haver passado dias ótimos ali. E quando ela se aproximou de Gêmeos, lembrou-se de que o pai a alertara a respeito de Kanon e riu disso. No fim das contas ele fora um cavalheiro e junto com Milo a salvara de uma situação muito difícil. Não poderia esquecer de agradecer.

ooOoo

- Saga, meu maninho querido e adorado! Você se importaria arrumar a antena da tevê para mim? - berrou Kanon da sala.

- Sim, eu me importaria! - replicou Saga, da cozinha. - Pare de ser folgado e levante essa bunda gorda do sofá!

- Hum, agora entendi porque você gosta tanto de apalpá-la. - levantou-se a contragosto do sofá, onde estava deitado. - Essa tevê está mesmo uma droga e a Saori desvia as verbas do Santuário para coisas menos importantes...

Sophie só pôde rir ao ouvir a reclamação. Uma televisão nova para os gêmeos certamente seria um investimento bem importante.

- Monsieur Kan...

- Ora ora!! Uma visita para mim? - esqueceu da tevê no mesmo instante e partiu para um abraço por demais caloroso na francesa. - Bom dia, Sophie! Ótimo dia, na verdade.

Ela ficou presa naquele abraço, pensando que deveria ter levado o pai mais a sério. Sentia as faces quentes e imaginava o quão vermelhas elas deviam estar.

- Kanon! Quer deixar de ser idiota e tarado e soltar a garota? - a voz trovejou na sala.

Kanon soltou Sophie no mesmo instante, como se houvesse sido atingido por um golpe doloroso.

- Deuses Saga, como você é ciumento! - reclamou, lançando um falso olhar inocente para o gêmeo.

- Bom dia, Sophie. - disse Saga, ignorando o irmão. - Não quer se sentar um pouco?

Ela demorou a assentir e se sentar e Saga notou o olhar curioso e divertido que ela lançava para o avental molhado e um pouco feminino demais que ele usava.

- Ah, isso! - arrancou a peça rapidamente. - Além de cavaleiro, às vezes sou obrigado a agir como dona de casa.

Sophie deu um risinho contido.

- Pode confessar para ela que essa é uma das fantasias que eu obrigo você a vestir maninho! - Kanon riu e sentou-se ao lado da menina.

- Não há necessidade. - disse ela, sorrindo timidamente. - Bem, eu só vim me despedir de vocês. E também agradecer a você, monsieur Kanon, por ter me salvado naquele dia.

- Não tem de quê! Afinal, também é para isso que serve um cavaleiro, não? - piscou.

- Você vai mesmo partir tão cedo? - perguntou Saga. - Acredito que Camus esteja contente com sua presença aqui, assim como os outros e nós também, é claro.

- Eu adoraria ficar mais, mas infelizmente não posso. Porém estou certa de voltar o mais breve possível.

- Você será muito bem vinda e se quiser, pode até mesmo se hospedar aqui, não é, Saga?

- Ela tem uma casa aqui esperando por ela, a de Aquário. Volte tão logo puder, Sophie. Você é muito bem vinda, sabe disso, não é mesmo? - Saga sorriu.

Sophie retribuiu o sorriso.

- Sim, eu sei e fico muito feliz por isso. Obrigada por tudo!

Ela levantou-se e para a surpresa de ambos, deu um beijo na bochecha de Kanon, logo adiantando-se para trocar um abraço com Saga.

- Até mais! - acenou para ambos, se afastando.

- Bon voyage! - disse Saga, acenando também.

- Desde quando você sabe francês? - Kanon encarou-o. - Eu sabia! Você andando com aquele pingüim francês de uma figa!

Enquanto saía do Terceiro Templo, Sophie ainda ouviu as palavras de Kanon e riu. Podia imaginar a cara de Camus sendo chamado de pingüim! Certamente, ela sentiria muitas saudades do Santuário.

ooOoo

Quando Sophie chegou no hall do Templo de Touro, deparou-se com uma cena um tanto engraçada. Aldebaran estava no alto de uma escada, aparentemente trocando uma lâmpada e ela achou muito engraçado que ele precisasse de uma escada para aquela tarefa. Parecera-lhe tão alto! Além disso, percebera que os cavaleiros levavam uma vida bem caseira e isso era no mínimo divertido.

- Monsieur Aldebaran...

Ele pareceu assustar-se, estava entretido no trabalho. Por um momento pareceu que se desequilibrara e ia cair da escada, mas logo estava recomposto.

- Oi, Sophie! - abriu um sorriso simpático. - Me pegou de surpresa! Agora você vê que esse Santuário não é nenhum palácio, temos problemas bobos por aqui também!

Ela riu.

- Eu realmente fazia outra idéia do Santuário, mas depois que vi monsieur Kanon reclamando da televisão que tem em Gêmeos, percebi que a vida aqui é bem normal.

- Santa Athena! E eu pensando que só meu templo andava dando problemas. Mas aquele Kanon, não sai da frente da tevê, sabe? Assim como o Dite passa o dia inteiro se deixar cuidando daquele jardim dele, e o Aiolia e o Aiolos passam o dia tentando destruir o Santuário com brincadeiras piores que de crianças! - deu uma risada animada e desceu da escada. - Ah, esse lugar guarda grandes histórias!

- É um lugar muito divertido!

Aldebaran concordou com um aceno de cabeça e olhou para a lâmpada recém colocada.

- É, acho que deu certo. - voltou-se para a ruiva. - Mas e então, a que devo sua visita? Me sinto honrado, a filha de Camus de Aquário no meu templo!

Sophie ficou maravilhada com o fato de que eles ainda se referiam a ela como filha de Camus, mesmo sabendo que ela era sobrinha dele. Era bom assim, pois ela mesma o via como seu pai há muito tempo.

- Não é para tanto. - sorriu, humildemente. - Eu vim me despedir. Logo estarei partindo e por isso estou me despedindo de todos os cavaleiros. É uma pena que não tenha tido muito tempo para conhecê-lo, monsieur.

- Eu sinto muito! Mas você volta qualquer hora dessas né? Aposto que nosso amigo gelado vai sentir saudades! E todos nós, mesmo eu que a conheci pouco!

- Sim, eu voltarei! - ela respondeu animada. - Bem, muito obrigada, foi um prazer conhecê-lo! Na próxima vez que eu vier, gostaria de saber as coisas que os cavaleiros aprontam!

- Contarei com o maior prazer! - ele deu uma risada cúmplice. - Faça uma boa viagem mocinha!

- Obrigada! - esticou a mão e cumprimentou-o. - Até mais, monsieur Aldebaran!

- Até! - ele ficou acenando, já conquistado pelo carisma dela como todos haviam sido.

ooOoo

Ela chegou em Áries e sentiu que o momento de partir estava agora muito próximo. Como o tempo podia ter passado tão rápido? E nesse curto espaço de tempo, aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas e os minutos que havia compartilhado com elas haviam se tornado muito importantes. Era como um presente dos deuses e Sophie se sentiu privilegiada por recebê-lo.

Mu também a esperava. Convidou-a a se sentar um pouco na escadaria do templo, ele adorava ficar observando a calmaria da entrada das Doze Casas nos tempos de paz.

- Parece que foi ontem que você chegou aqui e me deixou surpreso ao dizer que era a filha do Camus. Eu nunca teria esperado algo assim, mas sei que como os outros Cavaleiros de Ouro, estou muito feliz por tê-la conhecido.

- Muito obrigada, Mu. - ela sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos olhos. - E também por ter confiado em mim e me deixado passar por Áries naquele dia.

Ele apenas sorriu, gentil.

- Sei que você já deve ter ouvido isso várias vezes, mas tem certeza de que tem de partir agora? Parece tão cedo!

- Quanto mais cedo eu for, mais cedo eu voltarei. Mas esse é o momento, eu estou certa.

- Sophie, você é mesmo filha de Camus de Aquário. - ele riu. - Até parece ele falando.

Sophie ficou extasiada com a comparação. Para ela era um orgulho parecer com o tio. Fazia com que se sentisse mais sua filha.

- Falando em papa... será que você poderia avisá-lo que já estou pronta para partir? Isso é... com a telecinese.

- Ah, claro! É para já. - ele concentrou o cosmo e comunicou-se com Camus. - Prontinho, ele estará aqui em alguns minutos.

- Obrigada. E... sentirei saudades, Mu. Você e Shaka se tornaram pessoas muito especiais para mim. Sejam sempre muito felizes, sim?

Ele pareceu corar com o último comentário dela, mas logo respondeu.

- Esteja certa de que seremos. E você, - colocou a mão no ombro dela. - também vai encontrar alguém que a faça infinitamente feliz. Tudo vai dar certo.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Não estenderam o assunto pois no instante seguinte Camus estava ali, com Milo a tiracolo.

- Está mesmo pronta, chérie?

- Sim! - ela levantou-se de um salto.

- Então... podemos ir?

- Oui. - voltou-se para Mu e abraçou-o. - Até mais, Mu!

- Boa viagem, Sophie!

Ela desceu alguns degraus, seguindo Camus que já a esperava no fim da escada. Voltou-se para Milo, que continuava no topo da escadaria.

- Você não vem, Milo?

- Bem, eu não acho que... - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ande, Milo. - disse Camus, num tom autoritário. - Você não quer atrasá-la, não é mesmo?

- Certo, certo, já que vocês insistem!

Os três seguiram juntos e Mu ficou observando-os até que os perdesse de vista. Já pareciam uma boa família. E viriam a ser uma, muito em breve. Todos eles esperariam por isso.

ooOoo

- Vôo 235 com destino a Paris, embarque pelo portão 2.

- É o seu, petit. - Camus ergueu-se, para acompanhar a filha até o portão de embarque.

- Bem, a hora chegou rápido, non? - ela sorriu, contendo as lágrimas que subiram, rasas em seus olhos. - Sentirei muitas saudades, papa, Milo. - olhou de um para o outro.

- Nós também, ange.

- Por favor, cuidem bem um do outro, sim? - ela envolveu-os num único abraço.

- Vamos, antes que você perca este. - disse Camus, querendo disfarçar o quanto a despedida o afetava.

Poucos minutos depois a ruiva desaparecia pelo portão a dentro, ainda levando a rosa que Afrodite lhe dera nos cabelos, fazendo parecer que a flor fazia parte deles.

Milo e Camus ficaram observando do saguão os aviões na pista do outro lado, através da grande janela. Num instante o vôo dela estava decolando.

- É, acho que no fim nós poderemos ser. - comentou Milo, tirando Camus do aparente transe que estava.

- Ser o que, Milo?

- Uma ótima família. Nós três.

**- OWARI -**

_N/A: Bem... demorei mas terminei! (rs) Gostaria de agradecer a Bela Patty, Narcisa Le Fay, Flor de Gelo, Kalli Cyr Charlott, Mikage .Dark Angel., Nuriko-Riki, Marin de Libra, patin e a todos que lerem posteriormente essa fic! Espero que tenham gostado, especialmente da Sophie, que foi criada por mim com muito carinho para protagonizar a história. nn Agradeço também pelas dicas de cavaleiros com quem a ruivinha poderia acabar ficando no final, mas achei que acabaria estendendo muito as coisas se fizesse isso e do jeito que sou atrapalhada, perderia o rumo da fic x.x Ficarei torcendo para que todos gostem muito do final. Reviews, por favor e me perdoem pela demora em postar esse último capítulo. Beijos!_


End file.
